


【all嘎】乐园鸟

by Interment (Alonenlavida)



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonenlavida/pseuds/Interment





	1. Chapter 1

 

一  
“实在抱歉，”王晰说，“这桩生意的确是做不成了。”

饭店包厢外熙熙攘攘，人声鼎沸。郑远宏似笑非笑，慢悠悠地往烟斗里填着烟丝。他说：“我不知云家公子这么忙的，竟然亲自和我谈的空闲都没有？”

王晰说：“云公子的确是无暇分身……”

郑家老爷摆摆手，举着烟斗在那里吞云吐雾起来，像是不以为意，又随随便便地提起：“听说王少与云公子近来不和，如今一看，你们两个倒是要好得很。我大老远跑了这一趟，买卖不做了，总该告诉我原因。”

不料王晰只是淡淡地笑了笑。“政府的事，我们这些平日里打打杀杀的人怎么说得清，上头定了规矩，我们就照做，还请郑老爷不要见怪。”

郑远宏知道自己被敷衍，脸色一时不佳，但端着架子发作不了，他冷哼一声，不声不响地狠命地抽起烟来。王晰如常地坐在对面，不久，掏出怀表看了看。“还需要什么，您尽管和底下说，云公子特意关照我，要好好招待您。”

说完，王晰向对方告辞，离开包厢，走到饭店外，叫了一辆黄包车。“百乐门。”他吩咐车夫。车子七兜八拐，穿过五光十色的街道，夜里的行人匆匆赶路，霓虹好像揉了水的一团光，欢笑声从舞厅远远传来，王晰下了黄包车，整理衣襟，向热热闹闹、正在为当红歌伶赵小姐举办的生日宴会走去。舞厅被包了场，乐声四起，男男女女正伴着歌曲嬉闹跳舞，不知是谁拉响了礼花，彩屑飘飘，还有人从二楼往下分放着各色的气球，王晰经过海洋般的人群，径直上了二楼，五六桌的客人在饭局谈笑，王晰进了包厢，里面正爆发出一阵阵笑声。他推开门，扑鼻而来胭脂与烟雾的气息，令人微微的晕眩，他听到有人叫他“晰哥！”，循声找到了周深，他于是扬起笑容，示意周深稍等片刻。然后他快步走向了主桌，坐在那里的阿云嘎一袭月白长袍，眉眼英俊得不近人情，这位大上海远近闻名的云公子眉飞色舞，向客人说着最近一次出差遇到的趣事，又高高兴兴地搂紧了挨着自己的赵小姐，接过情人递来的酒杯一饮而尽。他看见了王晰，兴致不减，扬声说道：“王少来晚了，罚酒一杯！”众人起哄，王晰只好接了酒，卖面子地喝了几杯。

无需汇报，王晰轻轻一点头，阿云嘎就能明白，郑家那边已经成功回绝，这点小事，阿云嘎对王晰放心。他酒量本来不错，这次在替赵小姐办的生日宴上喝得多了，因而面如桃花，飞眼过来都有股迷人的风情，坐回位子时，被王晰习惯性地扶了一把，他转过来，当着众人的面笑着拍拍王晰的手。

王晰和周深坐在一起，温温柔柔地说话，阿云嘎早就拉着赵小姐跑了出去，在舞厅煊赫辉煌的灯光下跳着舞，两人卿卿我我，亲亲热热地手脚都要缠到一处去，有个人突然上前，在旁边唤道：“大哥。”舞厅喧闹，他的声音淹没在乐曲之中，因而又大声唤了一声：“大哥！”直引得旁人侧脸注目，把赵小姐吓得缩进阿云嘎怀里。阿云嘎定睛一瞧，原来是自家小弟。

小弟大名蔡程昱，小时候被阿云嘎捡来，在阿云嘎左右长大，两人情同兄弟，蔡程昱却不是跟着哥哥姓，还是小娃娃时脖子上挂的长命锁就刻着他的名字，阿云嘎认为人迟早得认祖归宗，所以并不让蔡程昱改名。此时此刻，他心情极佳，因而不计较弟弟莽莽撞撞闯进来打扰的罪过，好声好气地问道：“怎么啦？”

蔡程昱也不顾及赵小姐在场，直接回复道：“茂名路上的仓库被偷了。”

除去道上交易的那些个军火烟土，阿云嘎表面做的是正正经经的洋布生意，顺带也做些酒的买卖，茂名路的仓库贮藏了几百箱洋酒，因为在云家名下，饶是有天大的胆子，也没人敢偷。阿云嘎今夜在兴头上，又和新欢正是热络，地盘上出了这样的事，心里也只是像被小猫爪子挠了一下，不痛不痒的。他对蔡程昱点点头，表示自己知道了，蔡程昱向来没什么眼色，没得到明确回复，还想问，阿云嘎放开赵小姐，一胳膊把这个傻弟弟揽住了，还向路过的侍者要了瓶橘子汽水，把蔡程昱当成孩子似地让他拿在手里。

“听哥的，这么个好日子，不提烦心事！”

蔡程昱瞧瞧阿云嘎和赵小姐的情形，也不知怎么了，脸色不是很好看，他低声告退，挣脱了阿云嘎的怀抱，自顾自往舞厅外走了。

弟弟莫名其妙的脾气，阿云嘎见多了，不曾放在心上，只是耸耸肩，拉起赵小姐的手。“不管他。”阿云嘎说，“我们玩我们的。”

阿云嘎玩到凌晨，搭了赵小姐的汽车回了公馆。天色微明，管事的提着灯还在外头等他。解了外套，呷着热茶，还没上楼，他就轻声问：“如罕呢？”“少爷一直不肯睡，”管家毕恭毕敬地回答，“一两点钟才被佣人哄着休息了。”阿云嘎点点头，一路上了二楼，顾及着身上乱糟糟的烟酒味，先去洗了把澡，换身干净衣服，才往儿子房间走去。他轻手轻脚地推开门，床上的被子鼓起一个可爱的包，小孩整个蜷缩在里面，看样子睡得并不安稳。阿云嘎坐在床边看了会儿，听小孩做着梦，轻声呓语，凑近了听也听不出个所以然来，他刚想起身悄悄地离开，如罕在床上翻了个身，像是醒了，揉着眼睛，可怜巴巴地唤道：“爸爸……”

阿云嘎应着，儿子蒙蒙眬眬地过来抱住了他的腰，他干脆把小孩抱了起来，让他枕在自己肩上，叽里咕噜地抱怨着。

“爸爸，你怎么才回来呀？害我等了好久……”

“你好晚不睡觉，不乖。”

小孩奶声奶气地说：“爸爸不回来，我睡不着。”阿云嘎听了，心都要在柔情里融化成一滩，于是抱着孩子，吻了吻他的头顶，轻言细语地哄了好几句，才把对方哄笑了，如罕趴在他怀里闭着眼睛，是困得很，阿云嘎于很有耐心，哼了会儿摇篮的小曲，哼着哼着，一下一下抚摩着小孩的背，还像过去哄着小小婴孩，渐渐地把人哄睡了，又过了一会儿，他小心翼翼地把儿子放回床上，仔细地盖好被子，才又蹑手蹑脚地出了房间。

阿云嘎回到公馆，一觉睡到晚上，起来吃饭的时候，管家来到桌边，附耳告知：“王少来了。”阿云嘎搛了一筷子红烧茄子，不咸不淡地吩咐道：“添副碗筷。再加几个菜。”他知道王晰这时候来，肯定没吃晚饭，也像对待外人一般客客气气，他吃着饭，问道：“如罕起了吗？”

“下午就起了，吃了点心正在房里读书呢。”

“把他叫出来，读了半天书也该透透气。”

王晰和阿云嘎打了照面，盛了饭，习以为常地吃了点素菜，刚准备取勺子盛汤，就听佣人在楼上“少爷！少爷！”地唤，怕是追不上小孩奔跑的速度，语调急切得很，如罕趿着拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒地往阶梯下来，跑了一段路，像只灵活的小马驹扑进王晰怀里。

“爹爹！”

小孩一个礼拜才和王晰见一次面，因而特别高兴，眼睛发亮地喊着，然后才想起规矩，不情不愿地坐在了桌子边上，双手撑着膝盖，乖乖地等着。他见王晰要盛汤，马上起身，接了碗在那边像个大人似地替王晰盛，阿云嘎吃完了饭，支着下巴在旁边看，逗道：“我的呢？”于是小孩又拿了一只空碗，有模有样地撇净葱花，给阿云嘎也盛了一碗汤。阿云嘎说：“光吃了些点心，怕是饿了，把这碗汤喝了，暖暖胃。”

如罕十分听话，就真的坐在两人中间，一口一口地喝着排骨汤，边喝汤，边就和王晰说着话。王晰问什么，他答什么，脆生生的腔调，令人心生喜爱。阿云嘎坐在一旁看两人一问一答，心情倒也非常的平静，不久，如罕突然问：“爹爹，你现在和谁住在一起呀？”

王晰说：“怎么想起问这个？”

“就问问嘛。”

王晰微笑着看看儿子，一时没答话。如罕低头玩着手里的小银勺，一会儿，轻声嘟哝：“学堂里的同学爸爸妈妈都住在一起，我想大约是两个人互相喜欢、有了小孩，都会这么一起生活的。”

王晰考虑了一下，“他们说得对。”

小孩瞧瞧阿云嘎，又瞧瞧王晰，对于他心里的疑问，王晰很清楚，但只是回复道：“爹爹的房子里，现在住着周叔叔。”

如罕转了转眼珠，没再问了。他走了过去，拉起阿云嘎的手，阿云嘎说：“小脸怎么皱起来了。爹爹不是照旧每个礼拜来看你吗？”

“那不一样，”如罕嘟囔道，“以前不是这样的……”

阿云嘎柔声哄了儿子几句，在他这边，孩子总是要哄的，他说完话，抬起眼来，发现王晰正看着他。王晰坐了片刻，大概是小孩闹脾气，不搭理他，也就有些无聊，对于阿云嘎，以前还有谈情说爱的兴致，如今却不能了，于是只搭讪着说：“天津那边要的那批货，今晚准备送了。”

“让程昱去吧。”阿云嘎说，王晰点头应了，再起身摸了摸儿子倔强的脑袋，和阿云嘎打了招呼，便离开了云公馆。

等他走后，如罕的小脑袋靠过来，温情地贴着阿云嘎，多愁善感地叹了口气，郑重其事地直起身子，一双小手捧住阿云嘎的脸，认真地说：“爸爸，你不要难过。”

儿子体贴老成的语气令阿云嘎有些哭笑不得，但也没有解释什么，而是仰起脸来，示意如罕在自己脸上叭、叭地亲了两口，面对这般甜蜜的安慰，同样认真地回复：

“谢谢宝贝。爸爸感觉好多了。”

阿云嘎和王晰，总的来说有一段历史，早在阿云嘎的大哥去世之前，两人就看对了眼，常常私下往来。后来云大哥出了事，阿云嘎龙头上位，里里外外承受了不少压力，也遭遇了不少困难，王晰仗着家大势大，一路帮扶云家，和阿云嘎多年的交情自然不必说。只是爱情的成分随着年月渐渐淡了，兄弟的情分总还在，至此，两人心照不宣地和平分手，对于孩子则达成共同抚养的协议，你来我往，相敬如宾的，倒比往日动辄大吵一架，横眉冷对的光景更有几分过日子的气息。事到如今，两人对彼此的私生活闭口不提，王晰唯恐重蹈覆辙，再找人也是周深这般与阿云嘎截然不同的类型，而阿云嘎，秉着随随便便的态度，干脆找了女人，只要柔顺听话、给予自己温柔乡的感触，也不失为好相与的对象。

此时此刻，阿云嘎一如既往地哄睡了孩子，返回卧房，在灯下翻看闲书。他白天睡足了，一点困意都无，平日日夜颠倒地四处应酬，早就习惯夜猫子的作息，客厅的大钟敲响了十二下，阿云嘎不看书了，熄了灯，躺在床上漫无目的地发呆，想了一阵闲事，深切地觉得再不睡恐怕明天又要受家庭医生的一堆唠叨，于是努力摒弃杂念，闭目养神起来。约莫两三点钟，刚有些睡意，迷迷糊糊之间，被人摇了摇肩膀。

“老爷，”管家提着电话机，轻声唤着，“昱公子找您。”

阿云嘎抱着枕头，闭着眼睛接过听筒。蔡程昱在电话那头说：“大哥，货送不到了。”

阿云嘎说：“怎么回事？”

“汽车没油了。”

从上海到天津，途径的第一个驿站就在苏州，那里的警察云家事先都打过招呼，向来对往来运送军火烟酒的车辆睁一只眼闭一只眼，没有出过什么大事。阿云嘎问：“你们现在在哪里？”

蔡程昱于是报了地名，阿云嘎心里一盘算，准备给当地的警署打电话，但是接下来，蔡程昱压低了声音说：“警察和工作人员都被买通了，不给加油。听说早些时候，郑家的公子来过。”

这又是新来的那号人物？阿云嘎慢吞吞地思索片刻，终于想起早先与郑家取消的那笔买卖，郑老爷回了东北，没料想郑家的少爷却很有闲情，给自己生出些事来。阿云嘎当下改了主意，吩咐道：“备用的那条路可以走，还有油的车先开，到别的加油站领了油，再一箱箱送过来。”

“那条路我看过，都结冰了，恐怕不好开。”

“照我说的做。”

不多时，蔡程昱又打来电话，说周边都布满郑家的势力，警队甚至不再放行，车子在那一带寸步难行。阿云嘎起了床，睡是不能睡了，单是对着灰蒙蒙的窗外抽烟，他抽了会儿烟，对电话那头说：“找到姓郑的，说我要和他谈谈。”

郑家大公子名唤郑云龙，斯斯文文的样子，瞧不出是个在奉天叱咤的太子爷，他坐在座位上笑眯眯的，一身西服笔挺英俊，自有风流倜傥的气质，自从阿云嘎进来，目光一直在后者身上流连。阿云嘎订的是金玉酒楼的包房，白天时候，生意冷清，正好适合安安静静地谈事情，郑云龙从从容容地摆手示意侍者退下，举起空酒杯，竟是要阿云嘎替他斟酒。他说：“久闻不如一见，云公子果然如传言所说，丰神俊朗、人中龙凤，我倒是很想与您交个朋友，只是不知道云公子肯不肯卖我面子。”

“龙少客气。我没读几年书，比不上你讲话有文化，这番话实在是抬举了我。我这次来，只是想解决问题。”

“明人不说暗话，好。”郑云龙说，“我洗耳恭听。”

他说话的时候，放在桌上的手往前，覆上了阿云嘎的手背。不容置疑的力道，如沐春风的温度，若是个怀春的女子，十有八九败在这般威严温柔的攻势下，而阿云嘎不为所动，微微一笑，不动声色地抽回了手，接着说：“我知郑老爷亏损了一笔，原是我们爽了约，不够地道。而早先与戴司令的协定又是万万不能违背的。我可以给郑家提供货源，但只做一个月的买卖，一来，你们有利可图，二来，我兑现诺言。这样，龙少觉得可行吗？”

阿云嘎原本以为总要再谈判个几回，没想郑云龙下一秒便爽快地答应了。接下来开始与阿云嘎谈天说地，言笑晏晏、侃侃而谈的样子，旁人看来，还以为两人是多年相聚的好友，来这里叙旧的。谈了不久，郑云龙说：“小弟初来乍到，云兄不如介绍些品味不错的‘酒家’，让人消遣则个。”又凑近了，狭昵地说：“也不知妓院里有没有云兄这般漂亮的人物？”

阿云嘎巴不得早点脱身，只当没听见对方这白日宣淫、不知廉耻的调戏，说：“龙兄想的话，我便让司机送你去。”

两人一路出了包房，下了楼，阿云嘎打开车门，请郑云龙坐进自家车里，吩咐司机开往一家不错的花筵酒家。才想抽身，郑云龙出其不意地拉住了他，一把把他带进了怀里，又牢牢按住阿云嘎，也是诧异阿云嘎竟然如此容易就好制服，低声笑说：“你抱起来好轻。”

没等阿云嘎回话，一个声音说道：“龙少真会开玩笑。小嘎招待不周，我先替他赔个不是了。”

王晰笑盈盈地站在车门边上，低了腰，伸手拉起了阿云嘎，郑云龙先前与王晰打过照面，有些忌惮，所以收敛了风流的神色，微微笑着与他打招呼。

王晰客气地对他颔首，又替阿云嘎接着吩咐司机：“送了郑公子，就在外头等着，晚些时候，把人送达住所再回公馆。”

汽车缓缓开起，阿云嘎若无其事地站在边上，冷风吹得缩脖子，王晰把自己的围巾解了下来，给他戴上。两人虽不再有那一层关系，以往点滴的习惯一时却很难改，阿云嘎默然无语，好一会儿才说：“我搭你的车回去。”他使唤人多了，对王晰不经意流露了点居高临下的意思，后低了头，觉出不对味来。王晰倒不以为意，点头应了，又牵过阿云嘎，把他往洋车那边领。阿云嘎不知怎么，轻轻挣脱掉了，王晰走在前面，没再碰他。

“云公子和王少关系真不错，私底下竟是这般亲密的。”

郑云龙坐在车里，从后窗回头过来，和司机闲谈着。

“可不是嘛，哎，这两人近十年的兄弟，谁也拆不散。要说王少啊，算得上我们云家的大恩人……”

郑云龙把方才所见与司机的话联系起来，回想着王晰同阿云嘎相处的种种情态，默默地记在了心里。

 

 

二  
大晚上，正是戏院热闹的时候，包厢外头人声一阵又一阵的嗡嗡，台上鼓锣震天，在唱《秦良玉》，及至酣畅淋漓之处，又是一阵连绵不绝的叫好，阿云嘎倚靠在太师椅上，懒懒地听着，桌子上摆着各色瓜子、话梅、糕点和糖果，他支着下巴听了一会儿戏，问一旁的周深还要吃点什么，周深笑着摇头，把戏单放在腿上，他是规规矩矩读书的学生，鲜有来这样地方娱乐的时候，阿云嘎巨细无遗、面面俱到的招待更使他略微的不自在起来。阿云嘎唤了下人来，给那花旦打赏，接着点了一出《能仁寺》和《坐楼杀惜》，净是些英雄儿女、打打杀杀的故事，不久探身过来，饶有兴致地与周深讲那戏文内容，瞧不出他平日不爱咬文嚼字，不屑于私塾那些教做人的四书五经，却是个地地道道的戏迷。

帘子掀起，王晰走进来，坐在两人边上，拿起戏单瞧了没几行，笑说：“这都不是深深爱听的。”阿云嘎说：“那你说说，他惯爱听些什么？”王晰瞟了周深一眼，面上似笑非笑：“大约是《贵妃醉酒》之类的。”阿云嘎说：“今晚的场子，大概是请不到梅先生的。”周深说：“嘎子哥还听不出来，这人是在取笑我？”言罢，抓了一把瓜子撂在王晰手里，说：“拿些吃的好堵住你的嘴。”王晰乐呵呵地嗑着瓜子，不说话了，阿云嘎瞧着两人的情形，不由笑了一下，待到戏唱得差不多，又亲自派人去询问，当真要戏园当班唱一出《长生殿》，那边的小厮过来传话：“回大爷，咱们先生说时候不早了，不如明日再续。”阿云嘎脾气很好，说道：“回你们先生，我向来爱听他的戏，今儿想尽兴一回，多一场戏，我出三倍的价。”

本该是散场，底下也有人陆陆续续地走了，后来灯又乍亮，把台上照得雪白光明，仿佛在牛乳里水汪汪地浸过，漂亮极了，几个身着戏服的角儿碎步上台，挥袖缠缠绵绵地唱了起来，《定情》开场，一路唱至《闻乐》、《舞盘》，阿云嘎原本对这类帝王嫔妃的爱情故事没有多少兴趣，因为周深听得入迷，也就留意起唱词。那贵妃受了唐明皇的宠爱，愈发娇纵，后见皇帝有了新欢，凄凄惨惨地回忆往日恩爱的时光，独泣西宫，老旦与丑角在那里一筹莫展，絮絮哄劝。

“这虢国夫人，当是自家妹子，须知连枝同气情非外，怎这点，也难分爱？”

阿云嘎听着听着，不由望了王晰一眼，后者坐在宽敞舒适的包厢，面上依然淡淡的，瞧不出什么来。再看这个男人不时与周深窃窃私语、从容坐在三人中间的样子，阿云嘎心里百转千回，开始把那戏文翻来覆去地想，虢国夫人后来居上，唱与皇帝绸缪处、两心同，做妹妹的到底和姊姊分享了同一个男人的爱，却无人敢说皇帝多情。至于阿云嘎，他从未想过一个人能同时爱两个人，或者只是不会爱。吵闹昏暗之中，王晰突然伸手过来，覆上他的手，也像是知道他所思所想，做个安抚的手势，阿云嘎惊了一下，抽回不是，不抽回也不是，只得僵在那里，后知后觉地懊悔推了赵小姐的酒会，没能做成一场稳妥而不失体面的四人约会。

王晰轻声问：“怎么手这么凉？可是哪里不舒服？”

阿云嘎不做声，只等戏唱完了，脸上还是带着笑意，打赏了戏班子，又与王晰周深出了戏院，借口有事，先坐汽车离开了。

他没料王晰送了周深回家，随后便在云公馆外头等着他。两人一路无话，车子行驶过茂名路，拐过几个弯，拐进一条隐蔽的小巷，出了巷子，车子抵达线人报给阿云嘎的地址。阿云嘎下了车，走到看着废弃已久的洋房小楼，门是虚掩的，他刚要推门进去，王晰把他拉到身后，掏出手枪先行进了屋子。

屋里没人，除了几箱洋酒，他们还发现十几箱枪支弹药，看来这个贼不仅胆大包天，还有些出人意料的本事，偷云家的东西都偷出了门道。王晰四处搜查完毕，又对阿云嘎说：“以后这种事，让底下人做也就罢了。”长久以来，王晰就建议阿云嘎在身边雇几个人，曾经找来合适的保镖人选，却都被阿云嘎拒绝，只有他会把现今的云大当家始终当做过去那个处处需要保护的弟弟。阿云嘎说：“劳烦你半夜跑一趟。”王晰说：“你这是说的什么赌气的话？”阿云嘎撩撩眼皮，本来是能和和睦睦地讲话，偏偏今日心里生了点不合时宜的委屈，他说：“我何时与你赌过气？事到如今，你实在不必太为我操心。”王晰还想说什么，门口突然有了动静，两人于是静候门后，门开了，走进来一个十七八岁的年轻人。王晰把枪口抵在来人的脑袋，低声说：“举起双手。”这年轻人慢吞吞地转过身来，恐怕还在思索着脱身的妙计，阿云嘎弯腰从麂皮靴子抽出匕首，用刀割断对方身上的包带，包裹装着瓶瓶罐罐，哗啦一声摔在地上，是酒和弹匣，阿云嘎又从对方身上搜出一只打火机和一柄螺丝刀，把精致小巧的打火机拿在手里把玩了几下。

漆黑的屋内突然亮了起来，灯光从外面透进门缝，接着传来车轮碾过石子路的碎响，从窗户往外瞧，几辆汽车停在屋外，车上下来五六个警察，正往屋子这边走来。

王晰阿云嘎擒住窃贼，却被不知从哪里得到消息的警察包围了窝点，三人在屋内避无可避，阿云嘎说：“去底下的酒窖。”王晰让年轻人带着他们到楼下，用钥匙打开酒窖的木门。三人身处室内，年轻人正要锁门，王晰却说：“把门开着。”于是就留了门，地窖潮湿阴暗，废弃已久，闻起来有股令人不甚愉快的腥味，角落堆满杂物，又脏又乱，阿云嘎往里面走的时候，还有只大老鼠窜了过去，王晰示意年轻人往前继续走，头顶是一楼的木板，入室搜查的警察在上面走来走去，尘埃簌簌地往下掉，听声音，是要把屋里的各种赃物清点并且搬运出去。阿云嘎横放了竖堆的长凳，心向很好地拂去上面的灰尘，一屁股坐下。他把装着瓶瓶罐罐的包裹打开，细细察看一番，然后把包丢在一旁，终于抬起头来，问那年轻人：“你知道你拿的都是谁的东西吗？”

年轻人嘻嘻一笑，瞧不出惧色，又被王晰用枪抵着后背，客客气气地朝阿云嘎作了个揖。“男子汉敢作敢当，我的确是没话分辨，”他说，“这些货都是我从您这儿拿走的。”

  
“偷别人的东西，还理直气壮起来了。”阿云嘎转而问道，“你多大了，干这种勾当多久了？”

  
“别人都管我叫‘杰克’，我今年十八，十四岁起就在外闯荡，从师傅那儿学成，专门偷那些个大老爷的，上海滩有钱人多得数不清，我分一杯羹实在不算多少。”

  
还是个作案经验丰富、打着江湖义气名号的惯犯，也不知从别人家里顺走多少不义之财。这年轻人又客客气气地对王晰说：“我不会逃的，这位大爷不用这么凶神恶煞的。”面对如此年幼无知的发言，阿云嘎淡淡地，对王晰点点头，示意他放下枪。王晰瞧阿云嘎的脸色，似乎是很和缓，又听阿云嘎开口问起这位杰克小子的祖上家里、流浪历史，与后者随意交谈着，却不像是找人算账的光景。三人面面相觑，不久，听上头警察在吆喝，要派人到底下来搜搜地下室，于是全然静默下来，年轻人拍拍阿云嘎的胳膊，示意他跟着自己躲到柜架后面，酒窖深度浅，宽度却很大，从曲折多角的门径看，根本发现不了里面藏着人，加上室内闻着恶臭，瞧着脏乱，那被派下来搜寻的警察只在门口粗略地望了几眼，扬声报告没什么发现，匆匆走了。

  
阿云嘎低声询问王晰时间，才凌晨四五点钟，按照这些警察办事的效率，又要再叫几辆货车来着运货的样子，估摸着等到白天也不能脱身。至于停泊屋外的那辆汽车的来历，所幸王晰新买的车，没抛头露面过几次，警察也查不出什么来。灯光朦朦胧胧的投在窗棂，影影绰绰，流动着映在阿云嘎的侧脸，如旧日那般美得惊心动魄，王晰靠在墙边，看着这曾经令自己动心不已的云公子与杰克有一搭没一搭地讲话，阿云嘎说了会儿话，察觉王晰的注视，眼珠转过来瞥了王晰一眼，没说别的什么。以前阿云嘎被追杀，同样和王晰躲在一处仓库，躲了一天一夜，那时的阿云嘎还有怯意，听着枪声像头受惊的小鹿，王晰就告诉阿云嘎，让他不要怕，每次事关这个小两岁的弟弟，王晰总是一阵又一阵的爱怜，放纵习惯成了瘾，仿佛怜惜对方早就成为本能，没办法再将其剔除。

  
“我其实想着，如果能有机会跟着云先生做事，也是极好的。”杰克和阿云嘎聊熟了，没规没矩地冒出来一句，王晰终于留神打量起对方，见这人泰然自若的神色，竟是认真说的。阿云嘎微笑不语，用着那搜来的打火机，点燃了一支烟，垂着眼睛抽起烟来。

  
及至次日中午，阿云嘎在凳子上打了个盹，醒来时王晰说：“外头的人走了。”阿云嘎说：“怎么不早点叫醒我？”王晰接过阿云嘎递回来的外套，发现阿云嘎拿走了自己口袋里的手枪，心中顿时一定。三人一出地窖，打通电话，等候司机开车过来接人。阿云嘎饿了半天，嘴中干渴，百无聊赖地打开烟盒，又取出一支烟。因着杰克好奇的目光，阿云嘎举着烟盒，让他也取了一支，又倾身，为他点烟，杰克受宠若惊，同时有些洋洋得意，小孩子的心性流露出来，和阿云嘎更加亲亲热热地说起了话。王晰冷眼旁观，一会子，回头对阿云嘎说：“车来了。”杰克听了，背对着两人，也向窗外探头探脑，看那云家的汽车缓缓驶近。说时迟、那时快，阿云嘎举起枪来，对准这孩子扣动了扳机，两下枪响，杰克倒在地上，脑袋破了个大窟窿，血流成河，嘴边还叼着袅袅燃烧的香烟。阿云嘎收了枪，不管这一片红白狼藉，同王晰离开空空荡荡的屋子，打开车门，坐进云家的汽车。

  
司机之外，车里还坐着一个人。等阿云嘎上了车，唤道：“大哥。”原来是蔡程昱，阿云嘎正疑惑他怎么出现在这里，又见对方脸上几道伤痕，满身尘土、很是狼狈的样子，不由问道：“出什么事了？”

  
蔡程昱奉命遣送先前要送往天津的货品，当夜却出了大事。按照阿云嘎与郑云龙事先商谈的内容，驿站本该放人通行，不想当地的警长不见踪影，加油站也空无一人，蔡程昱正觉蹊跷，跟在后面想喊停，车队已经驶进公路，中了埋伏，一帮子蒙面大汉冲了出来，提枪向车队扫射，把几个手下当场打死，脑浆鲜血迸了满座，蔡程昱跳下汽车，趁着夜色逃进路边的树林，眼看货是保不住了，当下隔岸观火、保命为先。那帮子人打死车队里的人，上前来探看装载的货品，又把尸体丢在路边，开着汽车扬长而去。蔡程昱沿着公路连夜往回赶，天蒙蒙亮时进了城，在招待所砸了一块大洋打电话给云公馆，那边却说阿云嘎晚上出去，还没回来，蔡程昱想了一想，干脆把电话打到了赵小姐那儿去，而阿云嘎实则未在赵小姐的住处过夜。如此看来，阿云嘎确实是暂时“失踪”了，蔡程昱派了人手各处去找，又召集十来个伙计在堂会待命，晌午时分，才在云公馆等来了阿云嘎的电话。

  
阿云嘎问：“劫了车队的那些人，是不是有点军人的样子？”

  
蔡程昱说：“好像是。我瞧见有几个挂着盒子炮的，倒是有点像武装士兵。”

  
阿云嘎坐在车里，光是思索着，不再说话。后抵达公馆，对久候在外面的人摆摆手，意思是让散了。阿云嘎解了外套，马甲敞着，坐在厅堂先爽爽快快地喝了两大杯凉茶，缓过来了，才对王晰说：“累了一夜，你先回去。”王晰呼噜呼噜地吃完佣人端上来的面，一抹嘴巴：“你先和我说。”“我能处理好。”“我不放心。”

  
阿云嘎捏着杯耳指节泛白，像是要发作，可又平心静气地说：“我做事，你哪有不放心的道理？”王晰是疲累了，饱腹之后更加懒懒的，说话没有太多顾忌，“郑云龙这种军阀头子，你惹不起。”阿云嘎听了，当下就把茶杯摔到地上，把外面的佣人都吓了一跳。他说：“我怎么惹不起了？现在是他先来招惹我！”从小到大，他遇上恶霸就是这般的火爆性子，若是双方相敬如宾、井水不犯河水也就罢了，若不是，那铁定是要以牙还牙、以眼还眼的。郑云龙的确做得太过分，王晰虽然劝着，但是理解阿云嘎发这大的脾气，两边这会儿也不说话了，王晰提壶给自己倒茶，慢慢地喝着。一会儿，又说：“就算你治得了他，你治得了他老子吗？没有郑远宏的默许，郑云龙会这样作威作福？你一个帮会多少人，他兴头来了，军队随时拨个百来人、千来人，你敌得过吗？他又和巡捕房、公安局交好，到时再给你随便安个罪名，把你投到监狱待个八年十年，你又怎么办？再有本事，和他硬抗？”

  
阿云嘎不说话，理智上认同王晰，情绪上却只想骂娘，他这脸红红、气鼓鼓的样子，却是有些不合时宜的可爱，王晰不由笑了一声，不曾戳破他的心事。阿云嘎被王家护着习惯了，常常忘记山外有山、人外有人的道理，此时冷着一张脸，把乌泱泱的气都撒在了王晰头上，王晰巴不得他发泄，等气消了，才能好好处理事情。

  
“郑云龙这个人，先不管他。”王晰说，“现在最主要的，是想法子和余先生交代。”

  
就在这时，蔡程昱从外面走进来，轻声告知：“天津那边来电。”

  
阿云嘎接了听筒，余笛在电话那头说：“你可知我是为了什么事打来的？”

  
阿云嘎说：“我头脑愚笨，还请先生指点。”

  
余笛听他还有心思说俏皮话，口气也不由得纵容起来：“你这是笨的样子吗？那末上海滩没有聪明的人了。”

  
阿云嘎说：“我不想惹先生生气。”

  
余笛温和地说：“我相信你能解决问题。我明日便启程来沪，关于那批货的去向，我们可以当面谈谈。”

  
他又与阿云嘎温言软语地说了几句，随即挂了电话。阿云嘎心里还在想着从备用的仓库取些军火来补这块亏空，好一会儿，发现蔡程昱立在原地，于是问道：“怎么了，吞吞吐吐的？”

  
那边厢已远远地来了通报，公馆来了客人。阿云嘎说让等着，转头又对门外的另一青年说话：“来了，正好。快把你家大爷领走罢，我可不要再听他唠唠叨叨的。”这青年长身玉立，一双眼尾细长，冷清而又有些媚态，白白净净的，生的一副好皮相，按照那些洋人的讲法，他便是王晰手下“剥头皮的”，专门干那些个杀人灭口的脏活，是真正刀尖舔血的人才，姓高名杨，也才十八岁的年纪。他领了命，就等王晰起身，好护送后者回去，而阿云嘎风风火火的，礼也不对王晰行了，跨出门槛便要去会新到的那位客人，蔡程昱见状，连忙在他身后跟了出去。

  
那高杨候在门外，只听得被晾在屋里头的王晰叹气，细细再听，大约是在骂那走远的云公子了。

  
“越来越没规矩。”

 

 

  
三  
话说蔡程昱跟在阿云嘎身后，正在忐忑，原来客人是他在南京的旧识，洪之光几年前从国外带回来的养子，名唤石凯，不过二十来岁，才干惊人，很得长辈的喜爱，这次是奉了洪之光的命令，到上海给阿云嘎传信的。石凯是孤儿，小时候在上海生活，后被一位老夫人接济，才有机会去日本读书，这次来上海，也是来参加这位夫人的葬礼。此时此刻，他穿着烟灰色的三件套，足蹬牛津皮鞋，头发还抹了乌亮的发油，无比时髦地站在长廊里观赏偏厅挂着的一幅画，他听见脚步声，回头扬起笑容，大步流星地过来，给了阿云嘎一个大大的拥抱，又得体地和蔡程昱握了握手，装模作样地问道：“这位是？”

  
阿云嘎说：“我弟弟，刚从南京读完大学回来。”

  
石凯说：“嚯，原来是令弟。久仰久仰。”

  
蔡程昱说：“不敢当，不敢当。”

  
两个年轻人互相微笑，各怀鬼胎地装不认识。还是阿云嘎接着问：“瞧你匆匆忙忙，有什么要紧事？”

  
石凯说：“是的了。家父特意令我拜访云先生，说以往的生意，暂时不做了。”说着，从怀里掏出一大包信封来，里面装满了钞票，说少不少，说多不多，瞧着有些尴尬。阿云嘎接过信封，掂了掂分量，说：“洪先生说生意不做了，总要一个理由吧？”石凯面带微笑，倒撇得很干净：“我只负责传话，其余的，抱歉，真不清楚。”阿云嘎听了，又示意石凯把钱拿回去，因为总把对方看成小朋友，别的话也不多说，仿佛是不管洪之光的事了，转而问石凯：“你来上海，寻着好的住所了吗？”

  
“在斯科特路租了一处洋房。”

  
阿云嘎点点头，又说：“若是住得不习惯，公馆总有客房可以让你待。”

  
“云先生客气。”

  
“哎，你呀。”阿云嘎伸手捏捏石凯的鼻尖，“叫我什么？”

  
石凯从进了云公馆端着的大人架子终于绷不住了，这调皮的大男孩撒娇地搂住阿云嘎的脖子，亲亲热热地唤起了“哥哥”，阿云嘎脸上带了点笑意，好不容易和石凯嬉闹完了，对蔡程昱说：“带凯凯进屋吧，赶了一路，也该歇会儿了。”言毕，转身往长廊那头走去，看样子是要出公馆，忙自己的事了。

  
蔡程昱见阿云嘎走远，才松了口气。对石凯说：“他已经查到杰克了。”

  
石凯说：“你慌什么？杰克跟你有丁点关系么？”

  
蔡程昱和石凯自在南京相识，便有心合作闯出一番天地来，回到上海之后，更是在阿云嘎眼皮底下拓张起了自己的生意，每次从上海运输南京的烟酒抽成，制作成本更廉价的酒类贩卖，获得的财产一半填补阿云嘎那边的空缺，一半与石凯平分。杰克是蔡程昱在上海的生意伙伴介绍的线人，原本以为是个老实人，不料做了半年生意，这老实人却露出马脚，实则是个不知天高地厚的小偷。所幸杰克与那生意伙伴素来保持上下关系，没有横向关系，所以完全不知蔡程昱的存在，尽管如此，石凯还是加急发来电报，让蔡程昱不要插手此事，只需告诉阿云嘎，后者自然会派人把烂摊子处理干净，谁料阿云嘎竟然在敏感时期亲自去了窝点，还被警察堵在屋里差点回不来。一天一夜之内，蔡程昱经历过驿站枪战，兀自心有余悸，后见阿云嘎平安归来，仍然担心对方是不是知道了什么，这种时候，石凯来访简直是踩在他的神经上，考验着他在阿云嘎面前的定力。

  
“大哥最近烦心事不少，你还给他多出一桩来，没被他逮着骂一通，真是好运气。”

  
“他对我发脾气做什么？”石凯说，“他疼我还来不及呢。”说着，又笑嘻嘻地凑到蔡程昱面前，“你该不会是吃醋？”

  
蔡程昱说：“我吃谁的醋？”

  
“吃谁的醋，你自己不清楚？”

  
蔡程昱懒得搭理石凯的调侃。石凯一改在阿云嘎面前的乖巧，慢条斯理地说：“要不是我常在南京，鞭长莫及……老爹最近还警告我，不要和云家走得太近，哎，可我一看见你家云哥哥，我就忍不住……”

  
听石凯左一个“云哥哥”，右一个“云哥哥”地喊，蔡程昱莫名有点火气，但是按捺着，问道：“忍不住什么？”

  
“这都怪他长得太漂亮，我猜想他总该知道自己漂亮，否则干嘛那样对我笑？有时候我看他笑得这么好看，身子这么软软香香，只想把他压在床上……”

  
蔡程昱一拍桌子，石凯就不说了，依然笑嘻嘻地，活像某个西装革履的臭流氓，这年轻英俊的流氓终于拿起桌上的茶杯，呷起了温掉的茶水。

  
“别告诉我你没这么想过，蔡程昱。都是男人，你怕什么？”

  
不知内情的，看到蔡程昱这被冒犯的脸色，大概以为他会揪起石凯领子和对方打一架，但蔡程昱只是咬了咬牙，最终说道：“你知道个屁！”

  
蔡程昱对阿云嘎的那点心思，大约在十岁时就有小小的萌芽。他的父母出了车祸，是阿云嘎把他从冒着青烟、狼藉一片的车里救出来。蔡程昱受到不小的惊吓，面对问话，一律答不出来，还是阿云嘎走过来，一把抱他起来，不管那些残忍重复着问题的警察，签了领养证明，压了印泥，甩手离开警局，把蔡程昱领回了家。

  
从此，蔡程昱就是阿云嘎的弟弟，与阿云嘎同吃同住，享受着少爷的待遇，谁也不能欺负他，也不能令他委屈。帮会的事，阿云嘎本来不让蔡程昱染指，只期盼他能够专心读书，乱世之中做一位与世无争的学者也是好的，蔡程昱事事听阿云嘎的安排，唯独在这件事上，与对方争执不断。那时香港尚未沦陷，阿云嘎便打算送弟弟去那里读书，或者干脆去国外避难，按照他的打算，蔡程昱在外面待个五年六年，哪怕是等到战争结束再回来也不成问题。于是提了出来，蔡程昱不愿意，当即大闹一场，要问他理由，半天憋出来一句：“国难当前！”

  
阿云嘎摇头苦笑，没别的法子劝，只说道：“我知道你爱国。”

  
我不是爱国，蔡程昱想，我爱你。但舍不得阿云嘎这种话，他说不出口。兄弟俩亲密无间，阿云嘎应该也是不舍，所以蔡程昱一闹，便把送弟弟出国的主意打消大半。蔡程昱在阿云嘎的要求下考大学，说留在国内的唯一条件是要蔡程昱接受高等教育，蔡程昱答应了，跟着同学跑到南京去，在那里每个礼拜写一封信，每个礼拜等待阿云嘎回信。蔡程昱信写得勤，阿云嘎却回得不多，寥寥几句，“弟安，兄字”之类，那次来学校探望蔡程昱，都是来南京谈生意顺道的，来了也只待片刻，便匆匆走了。那会儿蔡程昱就估摸着，大约阿云嘎对长大了的自己抱有的，舔犊都算不上，顶多属于细水长流的兄弟之情。他本不是痴情种，距今为止也有过两三个女友，至于阿云嘎与王晰的那点破事，他是一清二楚，本来没有插足的余地，只能祝福，而为着王晰的离去，蔡程昱心底的希望又点燃起来。读完大学，他提出要学着帮衬会里，阿云嘎同意了，于是他得以长久地留在阿云嘎身边，成为“云公子”的左膀右臂，一段时间，也有了一副成熟的派头，虽说时不时无缘无故变回孩子，犟着脾气，叫自家大哥一头雾水。

  
“我这个傻弟弟呀……”阿云嘎总是无奈笑着，凑近了哄蔡程昱，每次他抬眼笑着看过来，蔡程昱的心脏就触痛的痒，像针扎，像抓挠，没有别的办法可以缓解。

  
幼时蔡程昱曾经因为目睹阿云嘎有了如罕，稚气地问：“哥哥有了自己的孩子，还会喜欢我吗？”

  
阿云嘎抱着怀里的小小婴孩，温柔地弯腰，也把他搂在了怀里：“当然会啊。我会一直喜欢我们家程昱的。”

  
这是在阿云嘎送走了石凯，“杰克事件”过去的第四天，蔡程昱候在门外，想着心事，一会儿，被门内的笑声醒转回了神。他暗自皱眉，却只能听着那边厢的阿云嘎与余笛说说笑笑，阿云嘎早先吩咐，没有他的命令，谁都不许打扰，蔡程昱明镜似地知道会发生什么，依然站在外头，履行着把守的职责，突然间有点茫茫然的，抬头凝望月色，是借白雪一般的月光观照自身，发现自己如此渺小无力。他又枯等了约摸一个钟点，听着门内的说话声渐渐止住，没了动静，好一会儿，却传来低微的呻吟，这声音是如此娇柔而诱人，没入浓浓的夜色里，许久，大约是承受不了激烈的冲撞，才会情不自禁地颤抖着一两声，这破碎又充满春情的声音抚过蔡程昱炽热的心头，在他渴望而嫉妒的神魂狠狠摩擦着，他竖起耳朵聆听阿云嘎陡然高亢的哭叫，“先生、先生……”地向余笛求饶，叫得人想象那满室滚烫旖旎，口干舌燥、满心兽欲，又握紧了拳头，恨不得当即踹开房门，把那天津的余先生拖出来一枪毙了。那是折腾了好一阵子，屋内的动静才歇息下来，细细听，该是在缠绵地喁喁私语，蔡程昱呆呆地站在门外，浑身力道屏得生疼，不久，门打开了，余笛走出来，他整理着衣着，面上带着斯文的笑意，他对蔡程昱说：“小嘎还在睡。”然后唤下人来，随意叮嘱了几句，扬长而去。

  
蔡程昱打了热水，让其他人待在外面。就见里屋静静的，再到床前，阿云嘎卷了被褥，满脸红潮地睡着，两条细白的大腿露出来，从腰肢到腿根还留着泛红的指印，蔡程昱俯身下去，拨开阿云嘎额前的乱发，男人的睫毛在他的掌心轻颤，扑闪如蝴蝶。

  
“大哥，”他于是轻声唤着，“醒醒。”

  
阿云嘎嘟哝几句，仍然困倦地闭着眼睛，蔡程昱把毛巾拧干，一点一点地给对方擦拭身体，换了几趟水，把汗渍和污浊擦拭干净，又把阿云嘎搂在怀里，给他换上睡袍。阿云嘎唇边留有淡淡的酒味，酒气热热地喷在蔡程昱颈上，看样子，是被伺候舒服了，睡得不知今夕何夕。摒退了一众佣人，蔡程昱把人平放榻上，坐在床边，把对方看了又看。他迟疑几秒，悄悄地，挨着阿云嘎躺下了，他侧着身子，注视阿云嘎熟睡的样子，还像小时候卧在哥哥身旁那样，蜷缩了起来。

  
蔡程昱和阿云嘎依偎着，第二天清早才醒，身上热乎乎，脖颈脊背黏滋滋的，大约是熟睡时捂的汗。他醒了，却没有动，只是躺在床上听那窗外的麻雀叽叽喳喳地叫，没多久，阿云嘎被吵醒，眼睛睁了一下，见是蔡程昱，也不惊讶，只低声说：“去，把那些鸟赶了。”蔡程昱披了外套，趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒走到院子里，拾起铺满小道的一颗鹅卵石往树上丢，石头丢了没几颗，把麻雀都惊得扑棱棱地飞走，后见树上空荡荡的，便啪嗒啪嗒地回了屋里，阿云嘎贪觉，这会儿又呼呼大睡起来，蔡程昱在床边发了会儿呆，轻手轻脚地唤了衣裤靴子，去别屋洗漱完毕，又去厨房吩咐做些绿豆粥和酥油塔饼，出来后在院子里活动了一阵拳脚，顺便又赶走几只不知好歹的小鸟，他坐在外面的石凳上，估摸着阿云嘎再一会儿就要起来了，就唤来贴身丫鬟准备好水和毛巾，在屋外候着，然后自己先在云辉堂用起了早饭。

  
蔡程昱吃到一半的时候，阿云嘎身着黑底白纹的棉麻长衫，脚踏素色布鞋，像个教书先生似地来到桌边，拿起一块塔饼就吃了起来。蔡程昱起身盛了一碗粥，端到阿云嘎面前，阿云嘎把饼吃完，呼呼地喝着粥，看起来胃口不错，之后又吃了三四块饼才罢手，他拿手帕擦了擦嘴，问蔡程昱：“余笛带过来的人呢？”

  
“还在码头那边关着。”

  
蔡程昱把饼放下就要去准备汽车，阿云嘎说：“急什么，好好把饭吃完。”弟弟素来吃得慢，阿云嘎便耐心等，此时伸手过来，拂去蔡程昱嘴边食物的碎屑，声音里带了点笑意：“几岁的人了，都能吃到嘴巴外边。”又想起，便对佣人安排起如罕的早饭，特意提了要给儿子添一杯牛乳，说是这牛的奶水滋养身体，长个子，又对蔡程昱唠叨：“这东西你就不喝，现在个子还比不过我。”蔡程昱说：“我喝不惯。”“喝着喝着不就惯了？”“大哥也不喝这玩意，还来说我。”阿云嘎笑眯眯地不言语，蔡程昱说：“酒店订好了，十二桌，今天去点菜么？”

  
马上就是如罕的生辰，阿云嘎有意宴请宾客，大肆庆祝一番，不光是这件，昨晚余笛与他说的几件事也盘桓在他心头，他必得一件件处理过来。事不宜迟，他从佣人手上取了帽子，和蔡程昱一前一后出了公馆。

  
汽车一路开到码头，两人下了车，途径忙碌搬运的工人，成堆的货箱和被水浪翻腾拍打、并排栓在港口的十几艘船只，朝十三号仓库走去。门口守着两人，正靠在沙袋旁打瞌睡，蔡程昱咳嗽一声，那两人惊醒，马上跳了起来，匆匆对阿云嘎行礼，阿云嘎对蔡程昱说：“待在外面，我喊你你再进来。”说着推开大门，进了黑魆魆的仓库。

  
阿云嘎拉亮吊灯，见中间椅子上绑着个人，头低着，像是昏睡了过去。阿云嘎过去，在对方耳边打了几个响指，椅子上低垂的脑袋动了动，继而抬起来，露出一张冷峻的脸庞，这人沉默着望了阿云嘎一眼，继而又低头下去，像是懒得和他说话。阿云嘎来到仓库里挨着墙壁的木桌旁边，倒了杯水，递到对方嘴边，他料想对方过了一夜是又饥又渴，自然不会拒绝这杯解渴的凉水。等这沉默又冷峻的年轻人把水喝完，阿云嘎问：“你叫什么名字？”

  
“龚子棋。”

  
“知道自己为什么会在这儿吗？”

  
“运道不好。”

  
阿云嘎笑了一声，心想余笛捉来的人倒挺有趣。他继而问：“建材公司的那场官司，洪之光给了多少钱让你从中牵线？”

  
龚子棋不说话。阿云嘎又说：“你如实告诉我，我还能留你一条命。”

  
“留我一命？把我送到警局去？”

  
“警局会保护证人，再说了，有我担保，你还怕什么？”

  
“你们这种人，怎么让我相信会遵守承诺？”

  
阿云嘎语气温和，循循善诱：“行走江湖，如果不讲究道义，是很难继续下去的。公司本来签了协定，要修建铁路，现在出了问题，我来寻找源头，解决问题。柳市长与我认识，他是讲道理的人，与洪之光不同，如果我不守信用，市长先生怎么放心把这件事交给我，让我处理呢？”

  
龚子棋又沉默了会儿，说道：“我要吃饭。”

  
阿云嘎于是唤蔡程昱进来，把路上早就买来的一袋生煎都送了进来。龚子棋吃着生煎，嘴上油光光的，这时候才有些小孩的模样，他喝了口水，打了个饱嗝，对阿云嘎说：“我可以告诉你一个人，他是我以前的顶头上司。等你捉到了他，你必须放我走。”

  
阿云嘎说：“你只要答应我合作，其余的，等你到了警局，告诉那些警察就好。”

和阿云嘎不同，王晰在公安局的人脉和交情较多，所以过了两天，阿云嘎就把龚子棋交给了王晰，王云两人见面，稍微说了一会子话，王晰把给儿子买的生日礼物提前送到阿云嘎手里，请他代为转交。

  
阿云嘎说：“你是越来越讨厌了，自己孩子的生日会居然也不去。”

  
王晰说：“我是忙，没办法。”

  
阿云嘎说：“偏偏在这一天忙。”

  
王晰说：“我不和你吵。下礼拜我再来看如罕。”

  
他说完了，开着汽车扬长而去，阿云嘎抱着那一堆火车头和小兵人，拖着步子回到公馆，把如罕叫了出来，让他拆礼物。不久，蔡程昱回来了，一进门，如罕就开心地喊道：“哥哥，快来陪我玩！”于是和蔡程昱噔噔噔噔地跑上了楼梯，在房间里嘻嘻哈哈地闹了起来。阿云嘎在楼下听两个人说话，差点以为自己养了两个孩子。他上楼来到如罕房前，倚着门看房内蔡程昱坐在地上，嘴里噗噗模仿着汽笛的声音，把那火车头举到半空，又放了下来，开进地上刚搭好的细细的弯弯曲曲的小铁轨，煞有其事、乐在其中的样子，令人觉得可爱而好笑，如罕在旁边拍着手，正好回头，发现门口的阿云嘎，便喊着爸爸，把阿云嘎拉着也坐在地上，三人一起做那小孩子的游戏。

  
如罕虽然高高兴兴的，玩了一会儿，手里拿着兵人开始出神，小小年纪，天性就敏感，在想心事了。阿云嘎挨着儿子，见他这样子，不由问怎么了。如罕摇摇头，犹豫了片刻，问：“爹爹会不会不要我了？”

  
阿云嘎听了，更是心疼儿子得想把王晰狠命捶一顿，他温柔地说道：“怎么这样想？爹爹喜欢你还来不及，怎么会不要你？”

  
“可是最近我都不见他人……”

  
“爹爹忙着挣钱养家，都是为了如罕呀，为了如罕能过上好日子，等他忙完了，自然会来看你的。”

  
如罕认真地点点头，被蔡程昱安慰地拍了拍肩膀。如罕叹气，又状似老成地说：“哥哥都陪我陪得比爹爹多，比爹爹合格。”

  
阿云嘎和蔡程昱听了这话，虽说童言无忌，都因此各自想起了心事，阿云嘎是不说话了，蔡程昱说：“哥哥是不能和爹爹放在一起比的。你爹是生你养你的人，不一样。”阿云嘎出声了：“有什么不一样？如罕，哥哥也是家里人，他待你好，你也要待他好，知道吗？”蔡程昱禁不住去看阿云嘎，心里满腔顿生的柔情无处安放，差点想把阿云嘎一把搂过来，接下来做什么，自己都不敢想。他清了清嗓子，转而问如罕：“晚上想穿什么？”如罕和阿云嘎一样，出门都要再三在镜子前顾盼，打扮得漂漂亮亮的，他被蔡程昱转移了话题，兴致又高昂起来：“我要穿的小西服做好了吗，爸爸？”

  
阿云嘎于是唤了下人，把挂在衣橱里的礼服拿出来给儿子看，如罕把衣服贴在身前比划，衣服是阿云嘎十月在裁缝店订做的，特意叮嘱孩子长得快，尺寸做大一点点，放到现在，特别合身，如罕高高兴兴地关上房门，要一个人换衣服的时候，阿云嘎和蔡程昱站在门外，相顾无言。还是阿云嘎率先说：“你的衣服昨天也送到了，要试试吗？”

  
“大哥订做的，肯定好。”

  
蔡程昱不假思索地说完，阿云嘎就在那低了头，细细看，是在笑。转头见蔡程昱不解的样子，便笑着，带了点不自觉的娇嗔，“小傻子。”他说蔡程昱。蔡程昱根本不敢再看对方，胸口怦怦地乱跳，他就这么心不在焉地回味着这句话，直到晚上汽车来接，把一行人送到新亚大饭店。参加宴会的都是与云家交好的名流世家，见了如罕都称一声“小公子”，恭祝他生辰快乐。阿云嘎先是领着孩子，后来人流络绎不绝，他忙着与其他人招呼交谈，把如罕交给蔡程昱看顾。有人叫他的名，他一听这熟悉的声音，回头瞧见了余笛。阿云嘎和余笛维持着秘密的肉体关系，睽睽众目之下从容淡定，还是客客气气地说着话。几天前他曾向余笛询问关于郑云龙，言语间希望和对方联手，给那无法无天的太子爷一个教训，这主意却被余笛婉拒，说郑云龙在天津也有大人物撑腰，要对付起来实在不太现实。阿云嘎虽然内心不快，表面上依然笑脸相迎，此时更是与余笛热情地握了握手，把这位贵客往里迎送。等客人来得差不多了，才朝主桌那里走去。

  
“哥哥，你坐我左边。”如罕告诉蔡程昱。“爸爸坐右边。”他接着对阿云嘎说，然后坐在了两人中间，心满意足地坐在椅子上晃着脚丫。

  
如罕不能敬酒，阿云嘎这个大人却是遭了罪，几轮走动，已有几分醉意。蔡程昱跟了过来，想替大哥挡酒，没喝几杯，被阿云嘎训道：“小孩子家家，喝什么酒！”说着把蔡程昱手里的两杯酒夺了过去，一饮而尽。一场宴会下来，东西没吃多少，光是吃酒了，阿云嘎灌了这多的好酒，步伐微微的踉跄，口齿依然清晰，不仔细看，根本瞧不出是醉了，后来祝辞也是说得有条有理，并且对底下的鼓掌微笑致意，等再喝了几杯，他一屁股坐在位子上，才对旁边的蔡程昱说：“让厨房做碗醒酒汤来。”

  
蔡程昱离开攘来熙往的筵席，来到后厨，便等着人来做那醒酒汤。等了不久，汤做好了，等厨房里四下无人，蔡程昱把碗放在台子上，从怀里掏出一小包药。

  
药是石凯走之前给他的，给的时候还对他挤眉弄眼，“半个时辰起效，别错过了时机。”

  
蔡程昱把药丢在地上，石凯好脾气地捡起来，硬是塞到他手里。

  
“赌一下又怎样，难不成他阿云嘎事后还会把你杀了？”

  
蔡程昱打开药包，鬼使神差，把粉末洒进醒酒汤里。他端着汤，回到主桌，阿云嘎接了碗，几大口把汤喝完，继续精精神神地和宾客说着话，蔡程昱度秒如年地等在一旁，好不容易等到华灯初上、人群陆陆续续开始散去，阿云嘎站起来，晃了一下，他忙上去扶住，阿云嘎低声说：“叫车来，我要回去。”

他脸上泛着红晕，眼睛亮得惊人，蔡程昱被他这么眉目深沉地看着，不由一丝丝的心虚，等人到了车上，他枕在蔡程昱肩上，一路就那么睡着，回到公馆之后，蔡程昱先安顿好了如罕，然后一路踌躇着，来到阿云嘎的屋内，他的大哥和衣便卧在床榻，不适地皱眉，半天只憋出一句：“想吐。”便被蔡程昱扶着，在浴室里吐了个天昏地暗，蔡程昱拧了湿毛巾，尽心尽力地擦拭阿云嘎滚烫的脸庞，擦到一半，却被阿云嘎捉住了手腕。

  
“程昱啊，”他喃喃着，“我难受。”

  
阿云嘎的手心也是烫的，整个人仿佛烧了起来，他偎在弟弟怀里，软软的没有一点力气，蔡程昱咬一咬牙，把人拦腰抱了起来，跌跌撞撞地就往床上带。阿云嘎温顺地被他压在身下，凌乱的衣衫褪尽，露出白玉般的身子，乳尖都泛着饱满的粉色，他仰起脖颈呻吟了一声，因为蔡程昱爱不释手地抚起他颤动的细细腰肢，然后把挂在胯上的长裤扯了下来，阿云嘎两条纤白的腿分开，拢在了蔡程昱腰后，他惊喘着搂住弟弟，性器蹭在细腻的西服布料上，留下湿润的痕迹，性器底下同女子般的花穴早就泡满水，几根手指插进去，尽是黏腻的水声，蔡程昱新奇又小心地揉抚着对方敏感至极的私处，听着那些动情绵绵的低吟，浑身一阵阵地发热，脑海一片空白。他都硬得发疼了，着迷地把脑袋凑近阿云嘎分开的腿间，双手握住对方沉甸甸的性器笨拙地撸动，舌尖伸出，探进一汪蜜似的窄窄花径，继而用上了整张嘴，用力吮吸舔舐肥肿的阴唇，他张开嘴巴、痴迷地吞咽着从小穴满溢出来、流到嘴边的腥咸汁水，阿云嘎大腿夹着他的脑袋，被快感刺激得辗转反侧，双唇发抖沙哑地吟哦，竟是没一会儿就射了，精水点点滴滴、亮晶晶地弄脏小腹，既淫荡，又美丽，蔡程昱抬起头，把那些精液一点一点地舔去，阿云嘎酥软着身子，玉体横陈，任由摆布，及至蔡程昱胆大起来，一寸一寸把性器抵入湿滑热暖的洞口，他才像恢复了些神智，断断续续地说：“不……不要……”蔡程昱先是克制着，缓缓而颤栗地耸动，却被阿云嘎不时懒懒的挣动渐渐撩起了性欲，实在忍不住，胡乱地在阿云嘎体内冲撞起来，他按住阿云嘎想要推开他的胳膊，边动边低喘着告白：“哥……！我是真的喜欢你！好喜欢你！”激烈粗暴的律动让阿云嘎无暇再思考，破破碎碎地呻吟着，手指反扣住枕头，身子一颤一颤地接纳疾风骤雨般无休止的侵犯，连续的高潮使他眼角沁出晶莹的泪花，下意识地凭着本能收缩甬道，蔡程昱小狗一样地不住在他脸上舔吻，把他操得酸胀麻痒、战栗不已，已是迷乱得叫不出声，只在底下拖着绵湿的鼻音闷哼，他那雪白绵软的臀瓣被弟弟瘦瘦的髋部清脆地拍打，浮现出了大片的红晕，浅浅的花穴颜色艳丽，刚射进去的污浊的精液缕缕地溢出来。蔡程昱抽出性器，又把阿云嘎的小腿扛在肩上，低嘴去吮对方粉嫩翘起的阴茎，直到吸出了仅剩的一点稀薄的精水，不顾阿云嘎微弱无力的摇头，掰开他战颤着想要并拢起来的腿根，再次操进已被磨得烂熟深红的穴口。

  
两人做了三次，最后阿云嘎在药效下昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，蔡程昱赤裸着身子，汗津津地把对方搂在怀里，气力倦怠着，一会儿也闭上眼睛，不顾一切地睡着了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

四  
阿云嘎受了药效，又极尽疲累，一觉睡到翌日晌午，醒来只觉得口干舌燥，嗓子发疼，他刚动了动，就有人上前来摸他的额头。“大哥是发烧了。”蔡程昱毕恭毕敬地说。阿云嘎浑身酸软，根本没有力气教训他，只低声说了一句：“滚。”蔡程昱仿佛是没听见，倒了水，把杯子送到阿云嘎干渴的唇边。阿云嘎骂归骂，还是凑过去，把这杯救命水一饮而尽。他哪儿都不舒服，股间更是又热又涩，私处肿了起来，被蔡程昱糟蹋得狼狈不堪，因而恨恨的，眼神瞟在蔡程昱坐在床边的侧影上。

  
“给我跪着。”

  
蔡程昱没有依言滚蛋，倒是听话地随着这句话跪在了床下。阿云嘎非但气没有消，愈发怒火中烧，又说：“没我的话，别起来。”言罢，翻身哪都不舒坦地继续睡觉。迷迷糊糊之间，做了许多个乱梦，一会儿梦见蔡程昱还是九岁的那个孩子，在自己怀里乖乖读着学堂的书，一会儿梦见两人在南京分别，蔡程昱恋恋不舍地拉着自己的手，一步三回头，求着自己多写信来学校，一会儿又梦见弟弟红了眼睛，扑上来胡作非为，边做着禽兽之事边在自己耳边深情说着：“我爱你啊！”阿云嘎被这句话唬得惊醒过来，心脏怦怦乱跳，他做了这多的梦，出了一身臭汗，看样子烧是退了，浑身一阵轻松。他历来身体好，恢复起来迅速，此时不顾那一点小伤起床，一脚就把在床底下跪了一夜的蔡程昱踹翻了。这一脚力道不轻，蔡程昱心口被踹得生疼，半天没能爬起来。阿云嘎扬声吩咐外头：“把我那长鞭取来！”

  
拿了鞭子，阿云嘎往蔡程昱背上狠命地抽了十来下，毕竟高烧刚退，力气不久就消耗尽了，光是虚弱地喘着。阿云嘎于是唤了几个干活的下人来，把鞭子交到对方手上。“不许留情！”他说。

  
一时间，无人敢说话，室内响着啪啪啪的鞭响，蔡程昱那受猛烈鞭挞的背上，渐渐渗出点点血来，把衣服沾得红白相间，瞧着触目惊心。阿云嘎坐在太师椅上，慢慢地喝那刚煮过的参茶，一想到这约是蔡程昱嘱咐佣人做的，又把茶杯连同茶托重重惯在桌上，不喝了。几个下人平日里干体力活，身强体壮、力气百倍，一下鞭子，估计还抵着阿云嘎抽的几下，蔡程昱被这样毫不留情地抽了三四十下，早就疼得面色惨白、冷汗直冒，还是倔强着，不曾出声求饶，阿云嘎冷着脸，眼看要把人活活抽死了，才喊了停，坐在椅子上问：“可知错了？”

  
蔡程昱颤抖着嘴唇，半晌说：“大哥尽管罚我，我不后悔自己做的事。”

  
阿云嘎气得脸色发青，只迭声说：“好！好！给我继续打！”

  
蔡程昱的背上血肉模糊，找不到一处完好的地方，他一声不吭地咬紧了牙关，心里却很苦涩，视野渐渐模糊起来，额上的汗滴在眼里，又涩又疼，他吃力地眨眨眼睛，努力保持清醒。鞭子把他的背抽烂了，打在他的骨肉，打在他的心上，他的一颗心在滴着血。眼看蔡程昱意识模糊，垂下脑袋，下人小心翼翼地报告：“老爷，昱公子昏过去了。”

  
鞭声停了，阿云嘎的心里又烦又乱，若是外人，早被拖出去杀了，可这是他养了十几年的弟弟，再怎么样，他也不能只当被咬了一口，像对待小猫小狗一样地随便处置。面对蔡程昱的惨状，他头也不抬，沉着声音说：“关在房间里，谁也不准进去。”

  
蔡程昱就这么敞着伤口，在自己房间关了两天一夜，馆内上下听了令，谁也不敢进去送水送食，更不管前者是死是活了，还是如罕缠着阿云嘎不断求情，才在第三天得以进了房间，察看蔡程昱的情形。小家伙端着食物清水，笨笨地拎了医药箱，一进屋就闻到一股浓浓的血腥气，房间窗门紧闭，空气不流通，蔡程昱的伤口无人处理，已经发炎化脓，衣服粘在伤口上，惨不忍睹，如罕有模有样地剪开衣服，给蔡程昱清理伤口，打水拿毛巾擦拭，毕竟是小孩子，擦着擦着，眼泪下来了。“哥哥，你到底怎么惹爸爸生气了呀……”蔡程昱几天没吃饭，没力气回答他的问题，只是微弱地叹了口气，如罕勉强用三脚猫的包扎功夫终于帮蔡程昱处理好了伤势，还端了粥，一口口喂到蔡程昱嘴里。小少爷从小到大没干过伺候人的事，是很把他这个哥哥放在心里，蔡程昱想着，不禁一阵动容，好不容易缓过来，呲牙咧嘴地趴在床上，接了碗狼吞虎咽起来。

  
“向爸爸认个错吧，他肯定会原谅你的。”

  
听如罕这么说，蔡程昱咽了一口凉掉的粥饭，终于开口说道：“大哥大概是不会原谅我了。”

  
“为什么呀？”如罕又快哭了，“到底是为什么嘛！”

  
蔡程昱没法回答，饮食完毕，又反过来哄了如罕一会儿，才把他哄得不情不愿地端着碗筷出了房间。这几天昏睡够了，夜里反而清醒起来，蔡程昱不能平躺，只能卧在那里想着心事，他猜想阿云嘎对自己留有情意，若不是如此，也不会同意如罕来探望自己，又猜想或许是阿云嘎对儿子拉不下脸，只是顺带施舍了自己一点仁慈，否则馆里那么多佣人，阿云嘎早就差遣几个过来察看，还用得着如罕软磨硬泡。想着想着，他出神起来，脑子里尽是阿云嘎的音容笑貌，丁点都不愿割舍，就在他痴痴地思念之时，门口的轻响令他回过神来。脚步声近了，蔡程昱连忙闭上眼睛，装作睡着了。

  
来人停在他的床前，许久，轻声地叹息。

  
蔡程昱认出这是阿云嘎的声音，不由得僵在那里，不知如何是好了。阿云嘎站在原地，似乎是在端详他，光是看，不动作也不言语，蔡程昱真想睁开眼好好瞧一瞧阿云嘎，一方面却害怕阿云嘎见自己醒了，又会说出什么绝情的话来，于是只能一动不动的。直到阿云嘎挪动了脚步，是从床边离开，出了房间，然后轻轻带上了门。

  
蔡程昱的伤势好转，慢慢在馆内走动，吃饭时三人在饭桌上，阿云嘎也不同他说话，冷战大约持续了一个礼拜，阿云嘎的态度才开始松动，板着脸吩咐自家弟弟做这做那，不过他的房间，蔡程昱是无权再进了。两人相敬如宾地处着，倒有几分阿云嘎往日和王晰的几分影子，两个大人这般的情形，如罕这小孩子瞧在眼里，又是一阵不安。

  
“哥哥也会像爹爹那样，搬出去吗？”

  
蔡程昱放下手中的书，一时默然。如罕溜到他房里来，睁着懵懂的大眼睛问着，孩子浑身上下瞧不出哪点像王晰，模样都是阿云嘎的翻版，平日里就像个小小的阿云嘎同他嬉闹玩耍，举止那么甜美可爱，蔡程昱心中一阵爱怜，摸了摸如罕的脑袋，说道：“只要大哥不赶我走，我就不会走。”

  
如罕得了话，跑出房间，又去找阿云嘎，开口大声说：“爸爸！爸爸！”

  
阿云嘎正在午觉，懒懒地被吵醒，“嗯？”地应了一声。如罕扒住他的胳膊，撒着娇：“我们和哥哥，我们三个人要永远在一起，好不好？”

  
阿云嘎先是不说话，而后岔开了话题，“如罕，”他说，“想不想爹爹？”

  
小孩儿皱眉认真地想了想，用力地点点头。一直以来盘桓在心里的疑问被蔡程昱和阿云嘎这一出触动，此时又浮现上来，他问阿云嘎：“为什么爹爹一定要离开，不和我们在一起了呢？”

  
“哪怕爹爹有自己的原因，你也不想他走吗？”

  
“我不想爹爹走，也不想哥哥离开。”

  
阿云嘎看着孩子天真的情态，突然心软了。他说：“哥哥不会走的。”他把对蔡程昱那点又烦又乱的心思，都暗自压了下去，想着：“只当那件事没发生过，也就罢了！”他把如罕抱在怀里，拍着孩子的后背，慢慢地把孩子哄睡，自己却睡不着了，不过不是为儿女情长，他暂且把蔡程昱抛在了一边，开始思虑起奉天那边的事来。

  
这日蔡程昱从管家那边拿了报纸，早餐时在桌上翻阅，一则报导引起了他的关注。“郑云龙将军前晚在沪上火车站遭人暗杀！”之后又有小标题，写着：“凶手当场击毙，来历不明。案情仍在调查中。”他的心头噗突噗突地跳起来，把那则报导细细看完，心里已经大致厘清来龙去脉。阿云嘎这时过来，倒了一杯柠檬茶坐在对面喝着，蔡程昱说：“出事了。”然后把报纸递给阿云嘎看，阿云嘎眉心一跳，也把报纸仔仔细细地读了一遍。蔡程昱说：“人是大哥派去的么？”阿云嘎算是默认了。蔡程昱又说：“大哥是不信任我了吗？”阿云嘎说：“何出此言？”蔡程昱说：“本来暗杀这种活，交给我就能完成，大哥又何必去找别的人？”阿云嘎说：“我想找什么人，轮不着你置喙。”蔡程昱说：“现在出了这么大的差池，怎么弥补？！”阿云嘎冷冷一笑，“翅膀硬了，对我训起话来了。你是我什么人，心里最好摆正位置。”蔡程昱心头火起，怒不择言：“我是你什么人？我是你什么人？那拜托你告诉我，好让我明白明白。”阿云嘎闭闭眼睛，压抑着声调，低声说：“你是我弟弟。只能是我弟弟。”蔡程昱听了这话，心头激荡着浓烈的苦楚，什么都说不下去了，拎着外套跑出屋子，竟是一去不回了。

  
阿云嘎在桌边食不知味，心不在焉地吃完早餐，却有电话来找。也是从小与他同生共死、交情甚好的兄弟，名唤伊里奇，阿云嘎听闻对方南下去做生意，两人个把月没联系，先是闲聊了几句，才转到正题上来。伊里奇说：“听说你和公安局交好，给他们送了个证人过去？”阿云嘎说：“举手之劳，有利可图，何乐而不为呢？”伊里奇说：“洪之光来上海了。”阿云嘎说：“他来上海和我有什么关系？”伊里奇说：“他希望和你见一面。”阿云嘎明白过来，洪之光这是找了伊里奇做中间人，要与自己谈和来了。他于是对伊里奇说：“我实在没什么必要去。”伊里奇说：“那末，就看在我的面子，好歹见一面。”伊里奇素来不爱树敌，曾在阿云嘎要强的性子上说过几回，按照他的说法，多交几个朋友，和人家和和气气总是好的，这次做阿云嘎和洪之光的和事老，看来是做定了。他又婆婆妈妈地劝了阿云嘎几句，不达目的誓不罢休的架势，阿云嘎实在烦他唠唠叨叨，没几下就缴械，答应下来。

  
蔡程昱不在，新雇的保镖又不会驾驶，阿云嘎心大得很，出门叫了一辆黄包车就去赴约。因为随意披了件大衣，身穿单薄，又一路吹冷风，等到茶馆，往日爱害的头痛隐隐犯起来，心里更是烦闷。他上了楼，临窗的那个位置，洪之光已经在那里和伊里奇说说笑笑、点了几个小菜了，见阿云嘎只身前来，面上也有些惊讶，起身迎上来，双手握了握阿云嘎的手。“云公子。”他唤道，“前阵子麻烦你照顾小犬。”阿云嘎说：“小事而已，洪先生不必客气。”洪之光笑眯眯地，看起来倒不像个杀伐决断的帮会老爷，他又客客气气地说：“请坐，吃菜，吃菜！”阿云嘎不顾旁边立着的几个洪家的打手，面不改色地坐了下来。

  
三人吃了一会儿，阿云嘎说：“这次洪先生急着找我来，想必是有很重要的事谈了。”

  
洪之光放下筷子，对手下使了眼色，那几个大汉便抬着两箱东西上前来。箱子打开，尽是些货真价实的金银珠宝，沉甸甸地拿在手里，几把都拿不尽，洪之光把箱子推到阿云嘎跟前，说：“之前是我不道义，让公子不快了。”

  
“生意上的事，三言两语怎么讲得清。洪先生有你的苦衷，我理解。”

  
“嗨……那有什么苦衷不苦衷，这修建铁路的事，本来就是政府和公司两厢情愿，万事俱备、只欠东风，我这样抽身不管，的确是让你和市长先生为难了。”

  
“洪先生有什么要求，不妨直说。”

  
“不知云公子有无办法让你的证人撤下证词，也算是解了我的围了。”

  
有消息称洪之光现在是为了更大的甜头，参与到平绥铁路的建造上去了，若要他回头再来搞搞京沪铁路的事，恐怕是不现实，柳市长那边阿云嘎早就有了交代，所以并不担心，现下的情况倒是可以净赚一笔财富，而且不必担心别的害处。所以他不推辞，爽爽快快地答应下来：“三天后，一百万，我在花旗银行有账户。”

  
这点钱对洪之光来说实在不算什么，一想到不久就能免于繁琐的官司，他不禁面露喜色，“那便说定了！来，我敬你一杯！”又举杯向伊里奇致敬，三人干了一杯。阿云嘎借口肠胃有恙，以水代酒，如此闲谈着吃到下午，洪之光谈及养子，像是不经意提起：“云少肯有耐心教导犬子，这两年提拔了他不少，我在此代谢过了。”阿云嘎说：“此话从何说起？”洪之光说：“小辈们做他们的生意，难道公子不知晓的吗？”阿云嘎这下明白过来，不过隐隐约约早有预感，是想过眼皮底下会出这种事，因而并不惊讶，“他们做他们的，人大了，我也管不了。”洪之光说：“是了。令弟仪表堂堂，也到谈婚论嫁的年龄了，我这儿有个远房亲戚的侄女，样貌不错，也是知书达理的，不知公子有没有意向安排一下令弟的人生大事。”阿云嘎笑说：“这怕是相隔太远了吧？”洪之光说：“距离不是什么问题，两人有意，那便是山海也隔绝不了的了。”阿云嘎心知洪之光这是想与自己亲上加亲，当下没有明确拒绝，又说笑了一阵，才向洪之光告辞，与伊里奇双双离开了馆子。

  
那从云公馆骑着双轮车辛辛苦苦赶来的新保镖正等在茶馆外，在寒风中抖抖索索，阿云嘎说：“你这是什么意思，要载着我再一路吹着冷风回去？”那保镖性子呆慢，听不出言外之意，便点点头，只等阿云嘎坐上车座，好载着走人了。阿云嘎恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，懒得与对方计较，回头对伊里奇说：“帮我叫辆洋车来。”

  
回到公馆，管家便过来和阿云嘎说：“如罕少爷被王少领出去了。”

  
阿云嘎料想王晰是忙完回来，带着儿子出去玩了，就应了一声，表示自己知道了。又问：“程昱回来了吗？”

  
“昱公子早上出去，没回来过。”

  
阿云嘎外出撑了一阵，此刻觉出些疲累来，摆摆手，让人退下。他忍着阵阵剧烈起来的头痛，脱了鞋在榻上打起了盹。等再睁眼，天色彻底暗了，他躺在床上，刚睡醒，四仰八叉的，纵容自己发了一会儿呆，是把这个月来发生的麻烦事暂且都搁在一旁，神游了半个钟点，才懒洋洋地从床上起来，洗了把澡，赤脚趿着拖鞋，披着睡袍下了楼。见客厅里空空荡荡，没一个人，远远便唤佣人来，问：“小少爷呢，还没回来？”

  
“回老爷的话，少爷和昱公子都没回来。”

  
阿云嘎无奈地摇摇头，说：“不等他们了，晚饭端上来吧。”

  
饭菜上了桌，阿云嘎没吃几口，外头就传来慌慌张张的声音，那帮会的手下紧跟着通报，闯了进来，一见阿云嘎便说道：“大事不好了！如罕少爷被劫走了！”

 

 

五  
阿云嘎听来人慌慌张张的报告，冷静地说道：“怎么回事？”

  
“王少带着小少爷出去玩，回来路上碰上一帮子军人，被枪抵着押到了汽车上，不知道被送到哪儿去了！”

  
“你看见的？”

  
“小六被乱枪打死了，成浩身上中了枪，赶回来和我说的。”

  
阿云嘎说：“成浩在哪里？”

  
“他昏过去了，正找大夫来看。”

  
“把他带过来。”

  
那成浩要害处中了枪，性命危在旦夕，被几个人抬进来，面色惨白，只有出的气，阿云嘎弯下腰来，拍拍他的脸颊，见人神志不清的，便说道:“把他泼醒。”

  
冷水泼了，成浩迷迷糊糊地醒转过来，一见阿云嘎便低声哼哼着要说话，阿云嘎把耳朵凑近了，仔细地听。一会儿，他出声问道：“是谁？你看清了是谁做的？”

  
“是……是郑云龙……”

  
阿云嘎直起身来，脑子当下却无比清明，他吩咐道：“别等大夫了，快叫车把人送到医院去。”

  
他又唤了人来，低声说道：“在上海滩各处给我搜！”不久，几拨几拨的人派了出去，阿云嘎是没胃口吃饭了，光是坐在桌边苦等。从深夜等到天明，还是没有王晰和如罕的丁点消息，他心底渐渐焦急起来，面上还不能表现出来，更是一种煎熬。及至清晨，管家过来通报：“有人求见。说是郑公子那边派来的。”

  
阿云嘎说：“让他进来。”

  
那人跨了门槛，马褂长袍，脸上带着眼镜，看着倒像是军师之类，他进了门，便对阿云嘎客气地作了作揖，然后大大方方地坐在对面，道谢下人供上来的茶，先是呷了一口，才开始说道：“在下姓李、名琦，这次拜访云公子，是为了龙将军的意思。昨天发生的事，您也该知道了，我们将军没有别的要求，只希望您亲自来逸仙居的别墅一趟，两个人好好谈谈。”

  
阿云嘎说：“他做的这些见不得人的事，还想我和他好好谈谈？”

  
李琦说：“您光是生气，解决不了问题。我很诚心诚意地劝您，也是为了令郎和王少的安危着想，至于他们两个现在在什么地方，龙将军想通了，自然会告诉您。”

  
阿云嘎说：“他还说什么了？”

  
“是了。”李琦说，“将军还说，请您务必单独前来。”

  
送走郑云龙的军师，阿云嘎换身衣服，大衣长裤，足蹬皮靴出了门。他浑身上下只带一把匕首，插在靴子里，然后走到停靠的汽车里，在驾驶座启动了引擎。在汽车前头的两辆军车走下一个士兵，临到车窗前礼貌地说道：“还请云公子下车来吧，将军特意吩咐了要用自家的车把您送过去的。”阿云嘎受制于人，有火不能发，依言下车，坐进墨绿色的军车里，一路顺畅，因着街边的汽车都给郑云龙的军队让行，是忌惮着军威，无人敢拦。车子行驶了约莫一个钟头，顺着大道拐进一处幽静富丽的花园， 在沿着花园开进去，最里面就是郑家在上海的别墅，高大森严，在四周都有士兵把守。汽车一停下，从别墅大门走出两个佣人来，引着阿云嘎往屋内走。经过了几重碧廊朱槛，阿云嘎在堂皇的客厅坐定，手边还搁着下人送上来的热腾腾的碧螺春和午后的点心，他边拿了一块糕点吃着，边打量周围，若是来寻常朋友家做客，倒不失惬意，是个能好好享受的地方。他吃完了点心，拍拍手上的碎屑，端起茶杯喝了几口，厅外传来郑云龙的声音：“备些好酒好菜，晚些时候端上来！”随着声音近了，郑云龙穿了一件轻巧的驼绒袍子，缓步踱了进来，他掐灭雪茄，笑盈盈地就与阿云嘎握了握手，然后挨着阿云嘎坐下了，他说：“一日不见，如隔三秋，自与云兄一别，像是过了好些年了。”

  
阿云嘎说：“我倒是想不出自己有什么地方，可以让龙兄这般想念的。”

  
郑云龙说：“哎，光说这张脸吧，也够旁人回味个好几回的。”言罢，笑嘻嘻地捏捏阿云嘎的脸蛋 ，竟是一点规矩都不讲究的，就要过来亲一口，阿云嘎不动声色地躲开了，说道：“不知龙兄找我，所为何事？”

  
郑云龙说：“还能有什么事？不就是联络一下情感，大家好好处一处。云兄以为如何啊？”

  
阿云嘎见他只字不提刺杀的事，了然遇上了个刺头，是要被纠缠不清了，他说：“我先给龙兄赔个不是，之前多有得罪，你不要往心里去。”郑云龙摆摆手，意思是不必再提，又说道：“我只是想交个朋友，谁料到你这么难请，唯恐我要把你吃了不成！”阿云嘎说：“龙兄是赫赫有名的大将军，实在是我等高攀不起的，今天被请来，还有点受宠若惊，不知所措呢！”郑云龙于是笑了，只盯着阿云嘎瞧个不停，阿云嘎也只能回以淡淡的笑容，两人表面上嘻嘻哈哈，心里都打着算盘，阿云嘎虚与委蛇地说了一会子话，见屋内四下无人，心知不妙，而郑云龙又倾身过来，拉住他的手，言语放浪起来：“你有所不知，我这几天都梦着你，再见不到你，我恐怕自己都要害相思病了。”阿云嘎无话可答，低了头，在郑云龙看来像是害羞了，于是更加“小宝贝”、“小心肝”地喊起来，阿云嘎实在听不下去，便在底下轻轻踢了对方一脚，郑云龙被这么一弄，一把把他搂了过去，手也糟糕地在他身上乱摸，阿云嘎并不反抗，任由郑云龙在唇边湿漉漉地亲着，后来是坐在对方腿上，微微气喘着，媚眼如丝、看了就叫人心神荡漾。他说：“你这坏蛋，就是为了这个吗？”

  
郑云龙说：“我还不光是为了这个。”

  
阿云嘎伸手往对方裤裆摸，一大把的，一只手还握不住，“你是坏得不够，还想在这事上欺负我。”

  
他惊叫一声，因为郑云龙再不按捺，一把扛起他，一路稳稳走着，到了楼上的卧室，就把他丢在床上，压了上来。阿云嘎衣衫半褪不褪，裤子几下扒了，两条腿光着，还蹬着漂亮的皮靴，就那么拢住了郑云龙的腰，两人的性器隔着衣物磨蹭起来，把阿云嘎磨得软了腰，在郑云龙耳畔轻声呻吟，郑云龙低头吮着这梦寐以求的云公子白皙柔嫩的颈侧，又埋首啧啧吸咬起那对小鸟似的乳尖，直把男人的乳头吸得又肿又红，亮着水光，他两只大手揉抚着阿云嘎颤栗的周身，最终托起了绵软多肉的屁股，在臀瓣揉捏起来，那是他专注地探入手指，发现阿云嘎与众不同的私处，慢慢把那里摸出了水，手指湿嗒嗒的，神情却很平静，他抬起头来凝视着阿云嘎，眼里水汪汪的，声音头一回低沉起来：“你最好只做我的女人 。”

  
“什么女人，我听不懂……呜！”

  
阿云嘎挺起了腰，底下噗滋噗滋地吞咽着郑云龙两根长长作祟的手指，他满面红潮，迷蒙地看着郑云龙的拇指揉动阴阜下红珠似的阴蒂，把那里的水珠都抹开，揉了不久，又抽回手，低头含住两片阴唇，舌尖用力舔动着，搜刮起了小穴里流出来的淫汁，阿云嘎被他这么滚烫的口腔含住不停地挑逗，黏膜几乎要破皮流血，没几下就敏感得受不了，嗯嗯叫着潮吹出来，郑云龙下半张脸都是鲜甜的水，喘息着掰开阿云嘎白嫩的腿根，在性器上撸动了几下，慢慢地插进来，他很大，几乎把穴肉都撑得薄薄一层，进的又深又胀，还想再深一些，弄得阿云嘎无力地想打他，他满满当当地进来了，又缓缓动着，在蜜似的花穴里滑动几个来回，然后按着阿云嘎乱动的膝盖狠命操动起来，阿云嘎被撞得魂飞天外，只能咬住郑云龙搅进嘴里的手指，咿唔着破碎的骂声，听起来却更叫人兴致高昂，郑云龙一下一下把他钉在阴茎上，再几下，甚至好像都能旋开宫口的软肉，让那里的壁肉犹如婴孩小嘴般吮吸着柱身，再极力收缩着，滋上一股股高潮的热流来，他低喘着笑说：“云兄这样……是不是还能给我生个孩子？”

  
“郑云龙、啊！去你妈的……”

  
郑云龙揪起阿云嘎乌黑的发，让后者仰起脸来，他温柔地吻着阿云嘎湿润的眼角，下身也放缓了动作，只在温柔乡里流连忘返，喃喃说着：“我是忘不了你了，阿云嘎，你说我怎么能放你走？”他又把阿云嘎翻身过去，从背后再插入进去，毫无节制地要了一回，及至射精在阿云嘎体内，他软下来的性器在肥肿红艳起来的花穴外磨了几分钟，竟然又有硬的趋势，阿云嘎懒懒地哼一声，拉近郑云龙，又压倒了这位龙大将军，骑在对方身上，把那根东西往体内塞，他手掌摊开在郑云龙的心口，腰肢前后摇晃着，只浅浅深深地用洞口吞吐着性器，时不时收缩几下酸胀得要命的甬道，把郑云龙伺候得迷乱不已，只管掐着阿云嘎细细的一截腰让他往下坐，有几次撞得太深了，阿云嘎喘叫出来，嘴唇咬得红艳艳的，郑云龙伸了手，就在那红唇上轻轻摩挲，阿云嘎的舌尖在唇后湿润地一闪而过，然后叼住那指尖，俯身下来，脸颊缠绵地贴住了郑云龙颊边，好像一对情动的爱侣，他把郑云龙吃得好深，大腿根战颤着，吐气如兰，吻着对方沉醉得闭起来的眉眼，然后他轻声说：“龙兄，我有一个问题想要请教。”

  
那柄藏在靴子里的匕首压在郑云龙的脖子上，印出一道血痕，只要郑云龙动一动，阿云嘎能把他的脖子割开。郑云龙笑了一声，并不答话，阿云嘎说：“慢死还是快死，自己选。提醒一句，我有的是办法折磨你。”

  
“那还请你替我把尸体盖上被子，免得我死得太难看。”

  
“说！我儿子到底在哪里？”

  
郑云龙依然不答，阿云嘎心中有了定论，刀尖一转，一使劲，下一秒便刺入对方的肩膀，戳出个血窟窿来，郑云龙闷哼一声，低声笑说：“你舍不得杀我。”阿云嘎恨说：“杀你还脏了我的刀！”郑云龙说：“床柜那里有一副手铐，你可以把我拷起来。”阿云嘎半信半疑地拉开抽屉，里面果真摆着一副美式手铐，他拿了手铐，“咔”的一声把郑云龙拷在了床头的铁栏。他说：“我儿子就在别墅关着，是不是？”郑云龙说：“难道我还会亏待了你的骨血？”阿云嘎不多话，从伤口流血、泰然自若的郑云龙身上起来，扯过床单抹了抹脸上的血渍，随便擦拭过狼藉的下身，然后捡起地上的外套大衣，披在了身上。

  
他出了房间，下到一楼，翻出窗户，见那面湖的一间房间开着窗，底下还有两名士兵看守，他掂了掂从郑云龙外套顺来的手枪，装上消音器，隐藏在树林里举枪瞄准，扣动两下扳机，把那两个看守击倒在地。他小步跑过去，向窗内探看，如罕正郁郁不乐地坐在椅子上，桌上摆满了小孩子爱吃的糖果点心，一动未动。阿云嘎轻喊儿子的名字，小孩惊喜地回过头来，见阿云嘎做嘘声的手势，便悄悄地点了点头，到窗台前，低声告诉阿云嘎：“门外还有两个兵哥哥。”阿云嘎细细打量儿子，见对方毫发无损，心中的大石顿时放了下来，待把如罕从窗口连拖带抱了出来，他问：“你爹在哪里？”

  
如罕摇头，表示不知。阿云嘎牵着儿子的手，躲躲藏藏地穿过花园，见大门处守着人，估计是逃不出去，准备另寻出口，就见不远处一群人从外面包围住了郑家的别墅，手持枪火，全副武装。带头的正是蔡程昱，在大门口站着，扬声喊话道：“龙大将军，速速把云家老爷交出，否则别怪蔡某不讲礼数了！”说罢，一排人齐齐上膛，枪口对准了门口的武装士兵，双方对峙着。里面的佣人慌忙进去通报，半天却没动静，蔡程昱沉不住气，举起枪，连开了几发，把门口的大锁击落，枪声一响，双方就正式对战、火拼起来，蔡程昱面沉似水，命令道：“给我把那姓郑的揪出来！”

  
众人蜂拥着往别墅里去，子弹四窜，当下就有十几人倒了下去，冲进大门的云帮成员与卫兵激烈地肉搏起来，剩余的人火速破入宅邸，一间间厢房搜寻着阿云嘎和如罕的身影，蔡程昱才押着一个佣人来到二楼，却发现郑云龙的卧室空无一人，从窗口往楼下张望，一辆汽车疾驶着穿过枪林弹雨冲出了别墅大门，竟是郑云龙脚底抹油趁机跑了。蔡程昱跑下楼，迎面撞上带着如罕赶来的阿云嘎。“大哥！”他在枪声中喊道，“快跟我来！”阿云嘎却只把如罕交给他，让他好好保护住儿子，自己转身去找王晰。外头乱成一团，早就打得不可开交，阿云嘎几乎绕着别墅转了一圈，没有收获，干脆在周边寻找起来，远远地，他望见一处地方冒出袅袅青烟，原来是院子里的废弃仓库着火，他跑了过去，花费一番力气撬开门锁，脱下外套披在头顶，顶着愈发旺盛的火焰冲进去。顾望一周，他在残桓废墟里找到手脚被捆、被烟雾熏得昏迷过去的王晰，蹲下来，解开绳索，使劲给了王晰两巴掌，把对方打得悠悠转醒。就在这时，头顶传来轰然巨响，原来是房梁被烧得断裂，横拦在了出口，火势越烧越旺，气势汹汹地包围住仓库内的两人，四下察看，竟然没有一道出路。

  
王晰说：“从上面走。”他指了指烟雾缭绕之中，仓库顶上的一扇小天窗。窗子几乎有两人高，需要有人在底下让另一人踩着肩膀上去，而底下的人基本没有出去的可能。阿云嘎犹不死心，还想甩了绳索到上头系紧，火苗窜高起来，一下就把草绳舔食了个干净，眼看再拖着，两人都要憋死在这里，王晰说：“你上去。”阿云嘎说：“要走一起走。”王晰说：“快走！再不走来不及了！”阿云嘎说：“那就一起死在这儿！”火光潋滟，王晰转过来看着阿云嘎，他的脸上脏乱，眼底却蒙上了一层过往的柔情，他说：“小嘎，听哥的话。”

  
他伸手出来，像小时候哄着爱哭的阿云嘎，只是见到一滴眼泪，都会心疼，他的指尖爱怜地抚摸着阿云嘎脏兮兮的面颊。“几岁的人了，还像个孩子。”

  
“哥哥……”

  
他微微一笑，放开了手：“好了，好了。来吧。”

  
他弯下腰去，先让阿云嘎踩在背上，然后把整个人扛了上去。阿云嘎扒住出口，底下的王晰给他一借力，便轻易翻出了仓库，他落在地上一个打滚，还想快点去通知手下来灭火救人，那火势蔓延到仓库外堆放的几排煤油桶，登时爆炸，把刚起身的阿云嘎轰得昏了过去。

  
阿云嘎失去意识，做了一阵的梦。回忆潮水般拍打着神识，淅淅沥沥雨般洒落，鸣笛声飘扬着、飘扬着，那是在一个初夏，阿云嘎刚有了身孕，王晰喜不自胜，更是把他当作了宝贝，捧在手里怕碎了，含在嘴里怕化了，他们抛下帮会的事务，那年一同出游，游轮上的水手把碎冰倒在甲板上，冰块在太阳底下宝石般闪闪发光，王晰指了指远处的一座岛屿，说那座瞧着还有些荒芜的岛由首个发现它的人的名字命名，阿云嘎说：“又不是叫你的名字，这么得意做什么？”王晰说：“岛不叫我的名。我的孩子却是一定会冠我的姓的。”阿云嘎见他神采飞扬地描述，目光转过来，对着自己满是促狭的笑意，不由啐了一口，“哪是你的孩子，明明在我肚子里，就是我一个人的孩子。”王晰说：“孩子是你的，你是我的，我可算得清清楚楚。”他凑近了，轻轻柔柔地吻阿云嘎一下，又一下，阿云嘎也就微微低着头，在和煦的海风中回吻他。

  
阿云嘎至今记得那吻的滋味，也不会忘记孩子的全名叫做王如罕。

  
他在梦中迷迷蒙蒙地唤了一声王晰的名字，却听到一个声音说道：“大哥醒了。”于是从梦里醒转过来，神智渐渐清晰，他醒了一会儿，开口低哑地问：“人救出来了吗？”

  
蔡程昱沉默着，然后说：“到的时候，仓库已经塌了，尸体没找到，估计是炸碎了。”

  
阿云嘎闭上眼睛，摆摆手，示意弟弟退下。心底说不出是什么滋味。他攥紧身下的床单，把手心都攥得生疼，把心里那股愈演愈烈的刺痛压了下去，喉咙却堵得慌，喘不过气来，他控制不住想着王晰，正在哀恸难捱之际，房门口有了扣响，管家通报：“老爷，王家老夫人来访。”

  
阿云嘎抑住纷乱的情思，起身披上外衣，又打了盆水擦了擦脸，把毛巾丢给佣人，边告诉外头：“请老夫人进里屋，我一会就来。”

 

 

  
六  
王晰阿云嘎尚在一起那会，意欲两家联姻，云大哥过逝，无人做主，于是便全看王晰的母亲的意思，王家素来待云家极好，王老夫人也疼爱阿云嘎，只是对于这桩亲事，始终不赞同。阿云嘎生的一副异域脸孔，总叫人怀疑血统的不纯正，对于王氏这个极为传统而保守的家族，单为这一点，条件就不够格。至于如罕这个孩子，王家虽然处处照顾，却从没有收入族里的意思。此刻，阿云嘎在太师椅上喝着茶，王老夫人急急驾到，但也不说话，脸色当然是不好看，阿云嘎等了一会儿，还是小辈对长辈那般客气：“不知有什么我可以为老夫人效劳的。”

  
老人放下茶杯，告诉阿云嘎：“郑将军今早来找我。”

  
“哦？”阿云嘎没料这一出，正襟危坐，疑惑地等待着下文。

  
“王家待你不薄，为何却对我儿见死不救？”

  
老太太向来和颜悦色，还是头一回对阿云嘎发难，郑云龙好手段，利用人起来都知诛心，阿云嘎说：“郑将军怕是说错了，这件事如果不是他挑起的，又哪来的伤亡惨重呢？我是把我儿子救出来了，您的儿子，我当然也不会丢下。”

  
他明白做母亲的是在悲痛之际，因而毫无怨言受了这无缘无故的气，他接着说道：“晰哥与我多年的情分，我从来没有忘记。老夫人有什么要求，尽管提便是。”

  
“活要见人，死要见尸。云公子可办得到？”

  
阿云嘎说：“我尽力而为。”

  
云帮的人早就占领了郑家的别墅，只在里边收拾着残局，阿云嘎吩咐下去，于是又在这一亩三分地里反复搜查起来，几趟下来，依然没搜到王晰的尸身。阿云嘎心知这是没有结果了，正忧心着该如何对王家那边交代，外头却说有客拜访，等管家把人迎进来，阿云嘎心头一跳，便盯住了对方。客人正是平日不离王晰左右的手下高杨，面对阿云嘎的灼灼视线，依然风轻云淡、不慌不忙的，总的来说，因为王云两人的关系，他也算阿云嘎的半个随从，这一次，遇事不先向王家汇报，而是跑来找了阿云嘎，想必也是有这一层原因。

  
高杨对阿云嘎作了作揖，开门见山地说：“王少还活着。”

  
阿云嘎一下站起来，问：“人在哪里？”

  
“人民医院。”

  
原来王晰和如罕遭遇绑架那日，高杨恰好出公差，没能跟在王晰身边保护，当天回来听说了消息，便马不停蹄地赶到郑家别墅，想要把人救出。他比阿云嘎晚到一步，仓库爆炸之后，他不顾烈烈火焰冲进去，从废墟之中挖出了奄奄一息的王晰。王晰身负重伤，被高杨一路看护着，现在医院里伤情稳定下来，也在不久前苏醒过了。

  
阿云嘎随高杨驱车前往市医院，到了医院大门口，一路无阻地进去了，经过护士站和挂号楼，至病房区，他来到王晰的病房，却在门外站住了。高杨见状，知趣地走开。透过门板镶嵌的玻璃窗口，周深的背影起来，看样子是在给王晰喂水，然后坐在床边，大约是在和王晰说着什么吧，阿云嘎看不清王晰的脸，只能远远地瞧着对方搁在床边挂水的那截手腕，他总认得王晰的一双手，或是身体的任一部分，他熟悉对方到这一程度。王晰的确是安然无事，及至确认过了，阿云嘎才转身靠在病房外的墙边，随手就想卷起烟丝，抽一支烟来。

  
“先生，医院禁烟。”

  
阿云嘎把烟丝收回怀中，对这名医生道歉。然后这医生敲了敲王晰病房的门，示意门内的周深出来。

  
周深合上门，才见到阿云嘎，和医生说明过了，三人就在门外交谈起来。

  
医生说：“认知方面呢，有没有发现什么问题？”

  
周深说：“没有问题。”

  
医生说：“平时在心理上多加留意，病人才能康复，他这个情况，是需要更多耐心和照顾的。”

  
周深说：“谢谢您。”

  
医生说：“现在比较大的几率是，他之后都不能恢复以前的记忆……”

  
阿云嘎说：“你说什么？”

  
周深又对医生道了谢，等对方走后，才转过来对阿云嘎说：“你不要着急，晰哥没事的。”

  
“到底怎么回事？”

  
“说是大脑受到了重创，恐怕永远不能恢复，只是不记得一些事了。”

  
“他还记得你吗？”

  
周深摇摇头。

  
阿云嘎终于推门进去，在床头坐着的王晰视线转过来，落在他身上。阿云嘎说：“哥哥。”王晰脸上浮现了一丝疑惑，说：“你好。”阿云嘎压下五味杂陈的情绪，笑了一笑，于是王晰也对他笑。

  
“你真漂亮。”王晰说。

  
又说：“对不起，我大约是唐突了。”

  
阿云嘎当下说不出话，只是坐在床边，痴痴地望着王晰。那是在多年前他们初见的时候了，阿云嘎还记得王晰对自己说的第一句话。他也是这样略带惊艳地看着自己半晌，说：“我竟不知云家还藏着像你这样的人。”

  
“请问先生，尊姓大名？”现在，病床上的王晰客客气气地问道。

  
阿云嘎不顾对方惊讶的目光，蓦地起身，转身离开了病房。

  
等他回到云公馆，派出人手通知王家王晰生还的消息，便在屋内待了片刻，楼上不知哪里在放着无线电，咿咿呀呀地唱戏，细细听来，却是一出《宝玉探病》，阿云嘎当下听不得这样的戏，唤了佣人来，让把那无线电给关了，不多时，门扉却有叩声，阿云嘎说：“你在家里这样装模作样什么？”

  
蔡程昱说：“大哥不是规定我不能进这扇门。”

  
阿云嘎说：“有什么事？”

  
蔡程昱说：“王大哥还活着，你不高兴吗？”

  
阿云嘎说：“没事你就出去。”

  
蔡程昱走了进来，然后，他蹲在了阿云嘎身前，说：“王晰能给你的，我也能。”

  
他的脑袋慢慢地枕上阿云嘎的膝，眼睛大大的睁着，还像过去那个孤苦无依的孩子般，恋恋地依偎住了阿云嘎。阿云嘎任他枕着，却是一动不动的，像一座无动于衷的雕像，眉目在光影下肃穆，脸庞又白又冷。他说：“你又说傻话了。”蔡程昱说：“大哥以为是傻话，那我便说个百遍、千遍，大哥总有一天会信的。”阿云嘎懒得和弟弟争辩，他口渴，饮尽茶水仍旧渴，于是又唤那佣人，要一杯凉茶，唤了半天，却没有人来，刚要起身，被蔡程昱拉住了手。“不对劲。”蔡程昱低声说。阿云嘎于是警醒起来，竖起耳朵听屋外的动静。房梁上似有碎响，越来越近，只在他们头顶停了下来，阿云嘎摸出口袋里装着的手枪，等在那里，说时迟那时快，一发子弹打在阿云嘎面前的梨木桌前，火花四溅，阿云嘎举枪对子弹射来的方向射击，两边互相射击之时，蔡程昱扑了过去，及时挡在阿云嘎身前，子弹射中蔡程昱的肩膀，血流不止，顿时染红了衣襟，“你疯啦！”他不顾规矩，对阿云嘎吼道，然后拉着阿云嘎跑出了屋子，两人跑在屋檐底下，脚边一串的子弹袭过，阿云嘎探出身子，对准屋顶上奔跑的杀手反手就是一枪，那人中了弹，从瓦片上滚落下来，仰面摔在地上，赫然一张阿云嘎熟悉的面孔，是曾带着车队把阿云嘎送到郑云龙那处去的伙计。阿云嘎和蔡程昱跑出院子，地上倒着几具尸体，管家被绑在角落里，嘴里塞了布条呜呜叫着。

  
蔡程昱上前为其松绑，又问：“如罕呢？”管家颤颤巍巍地指了指厨房，阿云嘎推开虚掩的门，在一推锅碗瓢盆之间寻找，炉上还煮着粥，盘子里放着几块点心，如罕缩在柜子里，一双大眼睛扑闪着张望。阿云嘎把儿子抱出来，带着蔡程昱和管家跑出公馆，发现汽车都被扎破了轮胎，开也开不动。蔡程昱跑到大马路上，没几下就拦住了一辆白皮福特汽车，把司机从驾驶座拽下来，坐了上去。阿云嘎解开腕上那串价值连城的外国表，当作抵押交到汽车主人的手上。后者见他一手抱着孩子，一手举着枪，一副凶神恶煞的样子，迭声说不要，连滚带爬地下了车，这时，已经有车队从道路那头行驶过来，显然就是郑云龙派来包围公馆的，阿云嘎再不废话，上了车就对蔡程昱说：“去小火瓦巷。”

  
在车上这会功夫，阿云嘎思索了几个来回，明白被围堵是不可避免的了，医院照这样子不能去，现今王家与云家撕破了脸，也不能够去躲避，便只能求助于朋友。车子停在大宅门前，阿云嘎便快步上前，扣了扣门。里面的人见是阿云嘎，连忙放行，赶进去通报了，待阿云嘎扶着脸色苍白的蔡程昱进屋了，伊里奇一见情形，立马派人去请私人医生。阿云嘎说：“我要打电话。”然后拿着座机，一个个商场码头的打过去，自家地盘皆是无人应答，估计全军覆灭。然后，他又拨通了余笛在上海公寓里的电话，照旧是仆人接的，说余先生外出，晚些时候会回电。面对余笛的装聋作哑，阿云嘎心里倒很平静，他挂了电话，坐在一旁，光是看着医生打开医药箱，给蔡程昱消毒伤口，没有麻醉，只能请蔡程昱咬紧牙关，等把子弹取出了，利索地止血包扎，上了棉垫和绷带，蔡程昱除了有些失血，大致无恙了，阿云嘎才暗自松口气。一转头，发现如罕紧张地在一旁关注着蔡程昱那边堆满了带血棉花和药膏的情形，便柔声说：“别怕，没事了。”小孩揉揉眼睛，口齿清楚：“我不怕，爸爸。你会保护我们的。”阿云嘎说：“对。还有你伊里奇叔叔。”如罕说：“还有爹爹，对吗？”阿云嘎正不知该如何对孩子说一说王晰的情况，或许当他那个爹死了，小孩忘性大，过些日子也就罢了，虽然这样想着，还是心软下来，说道：“你爹怕是很长一段时间都没法来了。”“他怎么了？”“他生病了。”“那我能去看他吗？”阿云嘎默默无语，一会儿，轻轻摇了摇头。如罕却很乖巧，什么都没再问，只是钻到他怀里，紧紧搂住了他的脖子。“爸爸呀……”小孩总爱那么说着，是始终看穿阿云嘎的伪装，“你不要难过啊……”

  
阿云嘎说：“爸爸只是有些累了，明天就好了。”

  
安顿好了蔡程昱，阿云嘎带着孩子回到客房，神经还警觉着，先把儿子哄睡了，独自在屋外的长廊瞧那林里的梧桐树，夜里风大，还带着初春的凉意，阿云嘎伫立半晌，只觉得身上一暖，是伊里奇把外衣披在了他肩上。阿云嘎说：“多谢。”伊里奇说：“兄弟之间，说什么谢字。”阿云嘎说：“既然是兄弟，更要谢的。对那些外人又干嘛言谢呢？”伊里奇笑了一声，“我说不过你，行了吧。”两人坐在长凳上，阿云嘎靠着对方肩上，光是听外头呼呼的风声，片刻，说：“我不想认输。”“那就不认。”伊里奇说，“天大的事，哥和你一起扛。”

  
阿云嘎说：“我需要你帮我找个人。”

  
说是简单的事，到翌日午后，才把这个人找了来。正是余笛在上海的线人，外称老乔，阿云嘎与此人握了握手，说：“请坐。”

  
“不知云公子……”

  
阿云嘎把两块巴掌大的黄金撂在人面前。“小小礼物，不成敬意。”

  
见了这两块金光闪闪的宝贝，老乔的眼睛都亮了起来，恭恭敬敬地说道：“公子有什么事，在下一定在所不辞。”

  
及至当日傍晚，余笛的电话打到了伊里奇的宅子，阿云嘎从佣人手上接了听筒，把玩着手里一颗缅甸翡翠。“我还以为先生是把我忘了。”

  
余笛说：“听说你和柳市长准备新建一座工厂，从今往后所有的军火烟土从那里通过？”

  
“正是如此。”

  
“小嘎，我难道不知你耍的什么心机？”余笛突然叹了口气，语调依然温和，“你以为我在天津卫的日子好过？”

  
“我只需要你找郑家老爷好好谈谈，管住他家的疯儿子，别在我的地盘上乱咬。”

  
“你能给我什么？”

  
“所有分红的三分之一。”

  
“一半。”

  
阿云嘎心知这还有给郑远宏的讨好花费，因而不曾讨价还价，答应道：“成交。”

  
他挂了电话，在桌边倦倦地支着下巴，没什么胃口，晚饭打招呼说不吃了，便在客房里倒头大睡，一觉直睡到第二天早上，朦朦胧胧之间只觉得胸口突然一阵烦闷，胃里恶心，他掀开被子，当即趴在夜壶干呕起来，没吃东西，自然是呕不出什么来的，他往壶里吐了口唾沫，坐在地上开始回想最近一次的月事，发现日期晚了，到现在还没有来。再一推算上次与蔡程昱颠鸾倒凤，哪像被郑云龙强迫那回早有准备，是被弟弟弄得又气又慌，事后都没顾上喝避子汤。

  
他想得手脚冰凉，听到门口有响动才回神过来，是蔡程昱：“哥，起来吃饭。”

  
阿云嘎几秒之间，已有了决定。他出了屋子，若无其事地和三人一同用了早餐，然后说自己要出去一趟。这种紧要时候，外头估计还在搜人，伊里奇以为是什么大事，便问：“后几天去办不行么？”阿云嘎说：“没事的，我会小心。”蔡程昱说：“我和大哥一起去。”阿云嘎说不用，随手拿起外套和帽子往外走。

  
蔡程昱跟在后面一路喊他，阿云嘎不得不回过头，等在原地。蔡程昱跑得气喘吁吁：“是去看他吗？”阿云嘎愣了一下，意识到蔡程昱以为自己是去探望王晰，也就顺水推舟，没有否认。蔡程昱拉不住人，孩子气地跺脚，“不准去！”阿云嘎说：“我要去哪里，你管不着。”蔡程昱说：“你犯不着为他冒险！”阿云嘎说：“我为谁犯险，你也管不着。”蔡程昱气得满脸通红，叫道：“他王晰到底哪里好，我到底哪里比不上他！”

  
阿云嘎说：“没有谁比不上谁，乖一点，我待会儿就回来。”

  
他摸了摸蔡程昱的脑袋，转身走了。

  
阿云嘎穿过几条街道，埋头走过几支浩浩荡荡在街上巡逻的队伍，拐进了一处僻静的小巷。他抵达的正是往日常常拜访的小诊所，所幸路不远，半个钟点脚程也就到了。进入诊所，他摘下帽子，问那里的护士：“刘医生在吗？”

  
等候的时候，阿云嘎坐在长椅上，神游起来。他把手放在肚皮上，那里还平坦，里面却有生命在孕育，他出神地想着，心里清楚这么急急匆匆地出来要做那流产手术，不过是怕自己稍等片刻便反悔，事实上，他现在已经犹豫了起来。

  
刘医生的上个病人还在房间里絮絮地说着话，阿云嘎等了约摸一刻钟，突然站起来，戴上帽子，朝护士礼貌地道别。护士说：“不预约了吗？”阿云嘎说：“下次吧。”言毕，他离开诊所，路上恍恍惚惚地，也不知怎么回到伊里奇那里的，一进门，就听到佣人高高兴兴地通报道：“云少回来了！”

  
原来宅子里来了客人，正是云家几年不见的远方亲戚，往常并不联系，阿云嘎还疑惑对方无事不登三宝殿，原来是浙江那带不太平，对方没油没米，日子过不下去了，打探消息打探到伊里奇这边来，好巧不巧却碰上阿云嘎一行人，这亲戚面上笑得灿烂，估计是觉得得来全不费工夫，笑盈盈地站起来，迎上阿云嘎，又嘘寒问暖了一番，阿云嘎不想搭理他，只淡淡地应了几句，然后坐在一旁，听着对方与伊里奇交谈。

  
“哎哟，这是程昱吧？这么大了，好一个俊小伙哇！”

  
蔡程昱正从廊里走进来，听了这话，禁不住在这自来熟的亲戚脸上打量，对方又哩哩啰啰地讲了好些个方言，蔡程昱一知半解的，也只懵懵懂懂地听了下去。

  
“想当初你大哥把你从外面带回来，兄弟俩总算团聚了，毕竟是一家人，这血缘啊，就算分开了，也是割不断的……”

  
阿云嘎脸色变了，打断对方说：“过去的事，还提它做什么。”

  
对方“嘿嘿”笑了笑，又搭讪着说：“不过你们兄弟俩同母异父的，还真长得不像……”

  
如果说前面的话蔡程昱云里雾里的，这句他一定是听懂了。他睁大了眼睛，愣愣地回味着这句话，然后又愣愣地，只管盯着阿云嘎瞧。那亲戚再说得什么，他已经完全听不见了。阿云嘎根本不再看弟弟，只吩咐下人来，取些钱财拿给那位亲戚，早早把人打发了。及至伊里奇把客人送走，四人围坐在桌边吃着晚饭，阿云嘎和蔡程昱都没说过话。饭后，如罕还在缠着蔡程昱与他做游戏，蔡程昱没有心思，也不说话，弄得小孩正在纳闷，伊里奇很贴心地说道：“如罕，今天你不是老叫着头痒吗，待会叔叔帮你洗头，好不好？”不久，就带着孩子出了屋子，只留下云家兄弟二人默默相对。

  
蔡程昱开口问：“为什么不告诉我？”

  
阿云嘎说：“我把你当做亲弟弟，说与不说有什么区别。”

  
蔡程昱说：“有什么区别？那我们之间……我们之间……就是个笑话，我就是个笑话！”

  
阿云嘎说：“你的亲生父亲是个酒鬼，当年还做了卖国贼，我不愿你知道，只想着你有个虚假的盼头，也是好的。我从来不知道……我没想过你会对我……”

  
阿云嘎还想说什么，蔡程昱却抬起脸来，一双眼睛灼灼地看着他，阿云嘎后退一步，因为蔡程昱上前，按住他的肩膀，然后凑近，想亲他的嘴唇。阿云嘎避开了，那吻湿漉漉地落在腮边，蔡程昱犹不罢休，紧紧压制住了阿云嘎，疯狂地吻着他的脸庞、下巴、脖颈，吻落在赤裸的皮肤上，绝望而又火热，阿云嘎渐渐放弃了挣扎，只是任由弟弟扯开自己的衣服，双手在这具身体上实行着粗暴浓烈的爱抚，这些悖德的爱抚却如此叫人意乱情迷、浑身滚烫，他轻喘一声，搂住弟弟的脑袋，眼前一片白茫茫的，仿佛这世界已没有他们两人的容身之处，下一刻，却感觉心口湿润的热意，原来是蔡程昱哭了，这二十四岁的年轻人埋在阿云嘎胸前，先是呜咽着，然后放声大哭起来。

  
阿云嘎听着哭声，抚摸着弟弟汗湿的头发，低声叹息：“傻孩子……傻孩子！”

  
蔡程昱哭得狠了，心痛得无可复加，最终嘶声说：“我宁愿你不是我哥哥！”

  
阿云嘎捧起弟弟的脸，一点一点抹掉对方的眼泪，满是怜惜。只觉得痛彻心扉。他可以不是他的哥哥，却永远都有没法得到的东西。他想：“多一样又如何，又如何啊！”只让弟弟在怀里痛哭，相看泪眼，再无他话。

 

 

七  
次日，阿云嘎从线人那边得了消息，带蔡程昱在傍晚外出，前往法租界的一家咖啡馆。阿云嘎靠窗坐着，蔡程昱低声与侍者说着话，点了咖啡和奶油蛋糕。阿云嘎拿了两块方糖，放进咖啡杯里用银勺搅拌，后觉得不够似的，还想加糖，蔡程昱知道他嗜甜，便把那碟蛋糕推到他跟前。“大哥要换白兰地吗？”阿云嘎摇摇头，低头小口小口地吃起蛋糕，蔡程昱望了哥哥一会儿，出着神。直到阿云嘎手指轻叩一下桌子，才竖起耳朵，聆听起隔壁桌的交谈声。不多时，那边厢传来女子又滑又甜的笑声，紧接着，是郑云龙低声而充满技巧的调情，看来是约会渐入佳境，那喁喁私语，都有些旁若无人的意思。阿云嘎听着动静，从从容容地吃完蛋糕，又勉勉强强地喝了几口咖啡，是觉得太苦，不喝了，而后转头瞧起外头车水马龙的光景，只耐心等待着。过了差不多一个钟点，那女士起身，是去盥洗室了，蔡程昱见郑云龙独自坐在那里，便蠢蠢欲动，阿云嘎伸手过来，按住弟弟的胳膊。“别急。”他说。兄弟俩守着两杯咖啡，直等郑云龙与那漂漂亮亮的交际花唤来侍者结账，勾肩搭背着离开咖啡馆。郑云龙示意外头的保镖散了，应该是想与约会对象好好享受独处时光，这时，阿云嘎对蔡程昱点点头，两人不动声色，一前一后也出了馆子，混迹于人来人往，跟在郑云龙后面。及至出了租界，平日里随行郑云龙左右的军车都远远地瞧不见了踪影，这对男女拐进一处隐蔽巷口，借着夜色，偷偷摸摸地就要开始那等销魂好事，阿云嘎与蔡程昱对视一眼，快步跟了上去，巷子里影影绰绰，郑云龙正埋首美人颈项，色急鬼似地占着便宜，太过专注以至于对身旁的情形毫无知觉，不用阿云嘎吩咐，蔡程昱上前，拎小鸡似地把那女的拎了开，一掌便把人劈昏过去。另一头的阿云嘎则把藏在大衣底下的手枪抵在了郑云龙腰后，语带笑意：“许久未见，龙兄想我吗？”

  
两人押着郑云龙，避开那几个郑家的手下，开着汽车把人载到茂名路的那幢洋房小楼，推着绑了眼睛双手跌跌撞撞的郑云龙进了门。阿云嘎朝蔡程昱努努嘴，蔡程昱解开郑云龙眼前的布条，拍拍后者血色尽失的脸。

  
郑云龙说：“你们想干嘛？”

  
阿云嘎说：“龙兄莫怕，要杀你早杀了，我还会等到这时候？”

  
郑云龙警惕地看着他，又说：“我警告你，阿云嘎。”

  
阿云嘎说：“程昱，把这家伙的裤子给我扒了。”

  
确认自己性命无虞，加之察言观色的好本事，郑云龙似乎是镇定下来了，心神一定，讨人厌的流氓本色又流露出来，面对阿云嘎咄咄逼人的态度，也是一副死猪不怕开水烫的架势。“哎，这不太好吧？”他对阿云嘎说，“你如果找我算账，好歹也是两人独处的时候，才好办事。”

  
阿云嘎冷着脸，拖来一台桌子，让对方趴在桌上，郑云龙脱了裤子，光屁股撅着，实在有碍瞻观，蔡程昱状似凶恶地按住这龙大将军的肩膀，威吓道：“不许动！”阿云嘎解了衬衣扣子，撩起袖子，从旁边走了过去，俯身在郑云龙耳边说：“郑云龙，活了这么大，除了你老子，没人打过你屁股吧？”

  
他提起桌子上的戒尺，利落的啪、啪几下，就在郑云龙屁股上抽了起来。一开始，郑云龙还破口大骂，后来打得痛了，“哎哟”、“哎哟”地叫起来。阿云嘎毫不留情，继续狠狠用戒尺抽着，把那不见天光的白屁股揍得满是红痕，伤痕渐渐肿起，再不久，估计都要破皮流血。郑云龙被打得又急又气，叫道：“阿云嘎，我操你妈！”

  
“我生来没妈，你也操不着。”

  
“操你十八代祖宗！”

  
阿云嘎手起尺落，啪啪又抽了对方两下。“叫声好听的，我考虑考虑饶了你。”

  
“你等着，下次别落到我手上！”

  
阿云嘎把正做恐吓的郑云龙揍得嗷嗷直叫。及至尺子揍了五六十下，郑云龙实在痛得受不了了，改口“云兄”、“云兄”地求饶起来。阿云嘎说：“叫爷！”

  
“嘎爷，嘎爷！”

  
此情此景，旁边的蔡程昱一本正经，帮衬着呵斥道：“上海滩有上海滩的规矩，龙少这次知道了，以后还敢不敢了？”

  
郑云龙见这阿云嘎带着的毛头小子也来教训自己，一口气差点堵在胸口下不去。一会儿操着沈阳话问候阿云嘎全家，一会儿又难听又没骨气地哼哼着，只求阿云嘎大发慈悲罢手。打到后面，阿云嘎诧异地拿着尺子，说：“你还哭了？”郑云龙吸吸鼻子，瓮声瓮气地说：“没有！”阿云嘎见他这副窝囊样，也是哭笑不得，渐渐失去了兴致，打过一通，就把对方从桌子揪下来，给提上裤子。又用布条蒙住郑云龙的眼睛，推推搡搡着领他出了洋房小楼，汽车在城区七拐八弯，行至闹市边缘，在港口码头停下。阿云嘎说：“经此一别，怕是以后都不会见面了。龙兄可有什么话要嘱托的？”郑云龙说：“我操你！”车子又速速开动起来，蔡程昱打开车门把郑云龙的脑袋往地上摁，差点没把郑云龙吓得魂飞魄散，车子行过一段路，猛一刹车，阿云嘎叹了口气，对蔡程昱摆摆手，是终于腻烦，示意让姓郑的赶紧滚蛋。蔡程昱便把人拎过来，一脚踹下了车。

  
及至汽车行远，还能隐隐听到郑云龙在码头跳脚咒骂。驶回伊里奇的宅邸，阿云嘎停了车，伏在方向盘上，转过头和蔡程昱面面相觑。半晌，不知是谁先笑出声，两人这段日子破天荒出了口恶气，心照不宣、痛痛快快地在车里哈哈大笑起来。

 

夜深人静，兄弟俩进入宅子，各回房间。分别之际，蔡程昱在长廊叫住阿云嘎，却一时说不出什么话来，只呆呆望着对方，方才的畅快淋漓散去，剩下依然盘桓在心头的浓郁愁思。阿云嘎站在那里，明白弟弟为何欲言又止，便柔声说：“早些休息吧。”

 

  
蔡程昱张了张嘴，最终低声说道：“大哥晚安。”

 

阿云嘎点点头，也轻轻道了声晚安，转身往幽暗的廊里尽头走去。

 

郑云龙撤走军队，被郑远宏差去金华与日本人打仗不久，阿云嘎携赵小姐拜会王公馆，是去参加王晰与周深的订婚宴。这婚订得突然，据说是王老夫人为了给死里逃生，身子孱弱的王少冲喜办的。阿云嘎到得晚，宴席早摆起来了，众人坐在桌边，各自谈笑祝酒，王晰和周深这对新人正从主桌那边过来，敬完了北边那桌，往阿云嘎这桌来了。远远的看，王晰一身红底黑纹马褂，英姿逼人，似乎是比以前更瘦了，与小鸟依人的周深待在一起，倒是意外的般配，他举着酒杯，看样子还记得之前在医院的会面，对阿云嘎扬起笑容。他走了过来，对阿云嘎说：“云公子。”

  
阿云嘎听他这么生疏地称呼，不由笑了，与他碰杯，“王少，恭喜。”他把酒一饮而尽，请王晰随意，然后祝他身体健康，阖家欢睦。后见王晰还立在原地，便好意问道：“怎么了？”

  
“不好意思，我只是……”王晰说，“我总觉得我认得你。”

  
阿云嘎说：“我们是十年的朋友了，自然认得。”

  
“云公子，”

  
“叫我小嘎就好。”

  
王晰顿了顿，唤道：“小嘎。”只觉得这名字一出口，神魂剧颤，心口一阵地跳动，他有些茫然地看着阿云嘎，却始终什么都想不起来，只是呆立着，脸上那道新愈合的烧伤伤疤就像留在了阿云嘎心里，阿云嘎把胳膊伸过来，虚拢着轻轻抱了抱他，然后领着他往周深那边去。

  
“别让新郎久等了，哥哥。”

  
阿云嘎轻声说。

  
待晰深两人走远，阿云嘎坐了下来，天色渐晚，公馆里灯火辉煌，衬得夜色愈深，他抬头望了望天上的月亮，一轮孤月挂着，旁边的星星都暗淡。赵小姐坐在他边上，给他搛了几筷子菜，人群在这一处花天锦地，依然说说笑笑着。阿云嘎拿过赵小姐的手，放在自己手里，他在人前鲜有这么安静的时候，赵小姐安之若素，就让他这么拿着自己的手，沉沉地想着心事。

  
“依云，”阿云嘎说，“你想当妈妈吗？”

  
赵小姐微微一笑，回答道：“我自由之身惯了，还不想要孩子。”

  
阿云嘎点点头，觉得自己是在宴会上糊涂了，竟然问起这种问题。及至深夜，两人搭乘上洋车，阿云嘎与情人分别，没有回云公馆，而是先去了伊里奇那里一趟，交代完事情之后，才回了家。他依然轻手轻脚地上了二楼，进了儿子的卧室，从背后把如罕搂在怀里，父子俩互相依偎着，一夜那么快地过去了。四五点钟，天蒙蒙亮，阿云嘎睡了不久，就醒过来。如罕轻声喊着：“爸爸……”

  
“怎么啦？”

  
“就是喊喊你呀。”

  
阿云嘎在儿子头顶轻轻一吻：“爸爸有一件事要和你说。”

  
他告诉如罕，接下来自己会去一处地方，整整一年都不能回来，对外便是称病，如罕则搬去伊里奇那边住。

  
“这件事只有你、我和伊里奇叔叔知道，其他人都不能告诉，知道吗？”

  
“哥哥也不行吗？”

  
阿云嘎抚着肚子，心里只想着如何避人耳目把孩子生下来，对于蔡程昱自然是能瞒则瞒。于是回答道：“嗯，哥哥也不行。”

  
这秘密仅仅维持了一礼拜。一礼拜后，蔡程昱早晨醒来，便发现阿云嘎不见了。不久，他接到电话，是伊里奇约他在酒家吃饭。到了酒店包房，已有两个人等候着，伊里奇介绍道：“这位是马佳马先生，是与你同去国外照顾你的。”蔡程昱说：“到底怎么回事？”伊里奇说：“你大哥为你争取到了去美利坚读书的机会，千万可不能推辞了。”蔡程昱说：“我要跟阿云嘎当面谈谈。”伊里奇说：“他离开上海了。”蔡程昱不能接受：“我不会去的！”伊里奇摊摊手，一旁的马佳却说：“你不去，云先生也不会出来见你。”蔡程昱说：“你又是哪根葱，我和你说话了吗？”马佳说：“云先生把你交给我，我是必须将你护送到国外，对你负责的。”蔡程昱和他大眼瞪小眼，甩了手，一屁股坐在桌边，生起闷气来。

  
伊里奇把阿云嘎写的一封信递过来，说道：“等上了飞机，再拆开。”

  
蔡程昱把信丢在地上，伊里奇把信捡起来，塞回他手里。

  
“看了这封信，你或许就明白你大哥了。”

  
云公馆早就人去楼空，只剩下老管家在看守。见蔡程昱回来，恭敬称道：“昱公子。”蔡程昱说：“你下去吧。”便回到自己房间，呆坐了一会儿，开始整理行李。他打开衣柜，一件件衣服折叠、堆放，把日用品都收拾好了，又转向书桌，上头还留着阿云嘎的毛笔字帖，是孙先生的“天下为公”，他拿起这幅字帖，一会儿，放了回去。他走出房间，经过冷冷清清的长廊，来到阿云嘎的卧房。房内的摆设依然和往常一样，阿云嘎没什么私人物品，因此架子上除了一些玉石古董，再没了别的可以留念的东西。那张三人的合照相片约是被阿云嘎拿走了，只留下空白的相框。

 

蔡程昱坐在床边，抚摸着榻上的被褥，然后躺了下来，靠在枕头上，闻着上面淡淡的清香。香味混合了阿云嘎残留的气息，萦绕在他的鼻尖。他抱住了那只大枕头，神思昏沉，像是许久没有那么困倦了。衣襟里装着的信纸薄薄地硌着他的心口，被捂得温热而真切。他闭上眼睛，回想对方温和的手落在自己额上，令人留恋而神往的触觉，仿佛又能听见那低沉、温柔的叹息。

 

『程昱啊』

『程昱，你要听话』

 

一直到了机场，蔡程昱也没有因着好奇打开这封信，他拖着行李箱，一步三回头，总以为会在送行的人群里望见阿云嘎，马佳跟在旁边，后来接过了箱子，边拽着蔡程昱往前走。大楼外头，蓝天如洗，飞机引擎轰鸣着，一架接着一架飞过。马上就是登机的时间，马佳说：“别等了。”蔡程昱挣脱对方紧捉的手，径自往登机口去了。

  
及至飞机在站道滑行，蔡程昱望向窗外，远远的，登机的旅客都成为了一个个小点，他的目光停留在空中的那些飞鸟，眼见着它们盘旋、盘旋……人群在大地上争渡，它们就是惊起的一滩滩鸥鹭，人群在大地上茫然迷路，不知自己要往哪里去，又要从哪里离开……窗口合上了，飞机终于起飞。

  
飞上云海的时候，蔡程昱低下头来。借着外头明媚的阳光，他展开了信，开始阅读。

 

 

 


End file.
